angel negro
by tutuu
Summary: el era un joven que poseia una gran belleza, pero tanbm una gran enfermedad...no tenia motivo alguno para querer vivir pero entonces lo conocio a el...y el se convirtio en su motivo
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno ps este es un fic que se me ocurrió mientras veía videos en youtube xDD espero y les guste ;D**_

_**Ya saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen blablabla…. Se saben el resto no?**_

**CAPITULO 1**

Gokudera Hayato, era un chico italiano que se encontraba viviendo en Japón bajo el cuidado de su hermana, el motivo era algo simple, el estaba muy enfermo y en Japón existe una tecnología mas avanzada, incluso en la salud, así que por eso se había mudado de país junto con su hermana el cada mañana le decía a su hermana:

-para que venir hasta aquí a gastar dinero y tiempo que yo podría estar disfrutando- preguntaba cada mañana el chico de cabellos plateados cada mañana mientras su hermana le servía el desayuno

-Hayato tenemos esta discusión todos los días, y siempre te e dado la misma respuesta- dijo su hermana mientras lo miraba tiernamente – para que tu salud mejore- le respondió su hermana como cada mañana desde que habían llegado a aquel país

-pero de todos modos moriré- decía Gokudera mientras comenzaba a jugar con la comida que había en su plato

-pero al menos vivirás por mas tiempo hermanito- le dijo su hermana mientras se ponía de pie y despeinaba los cabellos plateados de su hermanito

-aneki- respondía enojado el de ojos verdes- pero si me acababa de peinar- protestaba el menor

-peinar?-, de cuando acá tu te peinas?- después de esto su hermana volvió a despeinarlo al ver como su hermanito se había sonrojado

Después recogió su plato y se dispuso a hacer el quehacer de la casa

-aneki, puedo salir un rato?- pregunto el de ojos verdes algo nervioso- yo solo- dijo en seguida, ya que siempre salía en compañía de su hermana, ella lo cuidaba demasiado, ella era su única hermana y el su único hermano, pero de ves en cuando le gustaría tener una vida fuera de su casa, jamás salía, no conocía a nadie haya fuera mas que a los doctores que lo atendían, tampoco conocía nada que no fueran los hospitales

-Hayato ya hemos hablado del tema- le decía bianchi mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano, como le gustaría verlo sonreír, convivir con otros chavos, no solo estar encerado en esas cuatro paredes que formaban su casa- lo siento pero no puedes salir, te podría pasar algo- le dijo su hermana mientras lo miraba y sonreía

-esta bien, me iré a mi habitación- recogió su plato ya que ya había terminado de desayunar y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto

¿Por qué? Siempre se había echo esa pregunta,

¿Por qué tenia que estar enfermo?

¿Por qué no moría de una ves y dejaba de sufrir?

¿Por qué no podía ser un chico normal como cualquier otro?

¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto a el?

Acaso si existe una persona en los cielos, acaso esa persona lo odia como para hacerlo sufrir tanto, esta enfermo en cualquier momento puede morir a sus 15 años, jamás había amado y dudaba de que llegara a amar y mas ser correspondido pero esta era su vida, por mas que la odiara y quisiera cambiarla no podía al parecer esa persona que esta en los cielos en verdad lo odiaba ¿Qué le había echo el? ¿Por qué a el? Por eso lo odiaba tanto, todavía no estaba muerto, pero el ya deseaba estarlo, lo único que lo mantenía con vida era su hermana y la promesa que le iso a su madre antes de morir de la misma enfermedad que el padecía

"Hayato prométeme que no te dejaras vencer tan fácilmente, prométeme que harás todo por vivir mas tiempo y valoraras tu vida"

Y el lo había prometido, después de todo ella era su madre

El nunca había sido tranquilo, podía estar enfermo pero a un así era un chico rebelde, se arreglo , se puso sus pulseras y cadenas de plata, una chaqueta de color negra y abajo una camisa de manga larga de color verde que hacia juego con sus ojos, para finalizar se puso unos convers negros con agujetas del mismo color que su camisa y se dispuso a salir, no era la primera ves que desobedecía a su hermana, pero era la primera ves que salía sin su permiso y sin ella, así con algo de culpa y remordimiento salió por la ventana de su habitación, y con cuidado salió de su casa…

Camino por las largas calles de la ciudad, llenas de personas,

El captaba la atención de las persona de todas aquellas que lo rodeaban, no los culpo el en verdad parecía un ángel caído del cielo, pero su belleza de los mismos dioses contrarrestaba drásticamente con su manera de vestir, lleno de cadenas y de negro, con llaveros de muchos grupos de rock fue por eso que algunos lo apodaron "el ángel negro" tenia la belleza de un ángel, pero no era precisamente un "ángel"

Mientras caminaba lograba captar la atención de todos quienes lo rodeaban, captaba todos sus sentidos…

Su vista… la belleza de aquel chico era única, como no verlo

Su olfato… el aroma que desprendía de el era en pocas palabras exquisito, una mezcla de una de las lisiones mas caras con un aroma a tabaco de los cigarrillos que en estos momentos traía con el

Sus oídos… el tintinear de sus cadenas y collares de plata resonaban con su caminar, así como el sonido de sus tenis golpeado el cemento con cada paso que daba…

Su tacto… su piel se veía exquisita ante los ojos de cualquiera, y aquellos que lograban rozar con el italiano durante su andar lo podían confirmar, la suavidad se su piel como la misma seda, y la palidez de esta como la mas cara y delicada figura de porcelana

Su gusto… con el pasar del italiano, los demás lo degustaban estaban siendo tentados para probar esos labios de color rosado, tan tentadores para cualquiera… lastima que nadie lo podía confirmar, ya que nunca antes nadie había tenido el prestigio de probarlos…

Continuo su andar capturando la miradas de algunos y los corazones de otros…

_**Bn les gusto? Qke les pareció? Déjenme un review que dicen? xDD**_

_**Jajaja bn espero que les haya gustado y si ese es el caso háganmelo saber porfa subirían mi autoestima xDD jaja bn **_

_**Bye besos**_

_**Espero actualizar pronto ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Camino sin rumbo hasta toparse con una tienda de música, entro para ver si había algunos discos de su agrado, al entrar se dio cuenta de que en esta tienda era de pura música rock, lo cual le agrado, fue entonces que vio un letrero en la repisa que decía:

"Se busca empleado"

Se acerco al gerente y pregunto por el letrero, este le dijo que era verdad necesitaban a alguien que conociera sobre la música rock para que se encargara de vender los discos y de atender los clientes en el lugar, Gokudera solicito el empleo

"será una manera de estar lejos de casa y en algo que me gusta"

Pensó el italiano, el gerente le izo un par de preguntas para ver si en verdad conocía de la música, Gokudera respondió cada una de ellas sin equivocarse siquiera

-ok tienes el empleo, empiezas hoy mismo te parece?- pregunto el gerente algo cohibido por la belleza de su nuevo empleado

-mmm esta bien- , sin decir mas se puso frente al mostrador y comenzó a escuchar algunos discos de música que tenia a su alcance, pero al parecer su descanso no duro mucho ya que lograba oír murmullos fuera de la tienda que lo molestaban

-hey hey, ya viste al nuevo empleado?

-si quien es? No lo había visto antes

-no se pero no crees que es una lindura

Era el colmo, esos tipos le estaban colmando la paciencia, después pudo ver como los chavos entraron al local y se pusieron a "ver" algunos discos, seamos sincers solo habían entrado con la excusa de hacerle platica a el peli plateado

-buscan un disco de algún grupo en especial- pregunto el italiano poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los chicos que bobamente lo miraban de pies a cabeza

-eres hermoso…- escucho decir de los labios de uno de los chicos, estaba soportando las ganas de sacarlos a patadas del local

-¿perdón?- pregunto mientras mandaba la mirada mas acecina que tenia y mostrando todo su enojo

-amm nada solo quería comprar este disco- contesto uno de los chicos nerviosos mientras agarraba un disco al azar

-ok- el italiano tomo el disco y les cobro, estos pagaron y se retiraron de la tienda, y así siguió su día con idiotas entrando a "comprar" discos, el gerente estaba impresionado nunca había vendido tantos discos en un día al parecer izo una buena elección al elegir a su empleado.

Transcurrió el día hasta que se hicieron las 9 de la noche, Gokudera junto con el gerente cerro el local y se encamino a su casa, después de rechazar varias propuestas que le hacían los tipos que lo veían, continuo con su andar hasta que se dio cuenta de que…

_¡ ESTOY PERDIDO!_

Si eso fue lo que pensó Gokudera y no solo lo pensó, en verdad estaba perdido, las calles comenzaban a quedar vacías y ya casi era la ora de su medicina y no solo eso, si no también de cenar

_¡BIANCHI ME MATARA SI SE ENTERA QUE ME ESCAPE!_

Si ocupaba llegar pronto a casa, continuo caminando por un rato mas hasta que se topo con una escuela, esa escuela estaba cerca de su casa, recordaba haberle rogado a hermana para que lo dejara asistir a ella, pero ella no lo permitió, vio el cancel abierto, nunca había estado en una escuela, así que decidió entrar, ya era tarde su hermana lo regañaría que mas podía perder, entro con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que estaba deshabitada, entro a una de las aulas, la escuela era de varios pisos y comenzó a vagar de un salón a otro, llego al laboratorio, al gimnasio, al salón de arte, de matemáticas, pero el que mas llamo su atención fue el de música…

Entro en el y vio que tenia un piano en el centro del salón, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo, la melodía del piano, su madre, el,…. Eran demasiados recuerdos, desde la muerte de su madre había dejado de tocar el piano, ya no le daban ganas de hacerlo, pero esta vez fue distinto, sentía la necesidad de tocar aquella melodía que su madre le había enseñado antes de morir, con sigilo se acerco a el hasta encontrase sentado en el banquillo de este

Comenzó a acariciar las teclas del piano, le traía tantos recuerdos, alegres como tristes, lentamente comenzó a tocar las teclas hasta que de ellas se formaba una dulce melodía que invadía la escuela entera…

-mmm parece que tenemos visita hibird- decía un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro a su pequeño amigo emplumado, se levanto de su asiento y salió de su oficina caminando asía el origen de tan dulce melodía…

Camino por los largos pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al origen de aquella hermosa tonada, encontrándose con un chico que nunca antes había visto, sus cabellos plateados captaron su atención, bien era extranjero, sus cadenas y anillos le dijeron que era un "chico rebelde" pero el prefería usar el termino de "herbívoro rebelde", espero a que este terminara de tocar …

-que ases aquí- hablo con tono autoritario el italiano volteo y fue cuando sus miradas chocaron

¿han visto a la tierra desde el espacio? Han visto su hermoso color azul, o han visto un lago el agua mas limpia que se pudieran imaginar, por que todo aquello quedo opacado para Gokudera al ver aquellos ojos color azules, tan profundos como el mismo mar,

¿conocen las esmeraldas? Si esas joyas verdes , brillantes y valiosas, pues el nunca había visto que una persona las tuviera por ojos por que los ojos de aquel chico extranjero eran dos joyas, dos esmeraldas…

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, tampoco desviaron su mirada, solo estaban ahí mirándose a los ojos, en aquella escuela deshabitada, en aquel salón de música iluminado solo por el brillo de los cuerpos celestes de la noche, con la luna y las estrellas como testigos de que el amor a primera vista si existe, porque ellos dos lo acababan de descubrir…


	3. Chapter 3

Bn por fin aki les traigo el cap 3 de esta historia, lamento la tardanza es solo que no había tenido oportunidad de escribir, bn ls dejo que lean espero y les gusten ;D

**Recuerdos y pensamientos de Hibari**

_Recuerdos y pensamientos de Hayato_

_**Recuerdos y pensamientos de ambos**_

**-O-O-O-O-**

* * *

**Recuerdo a la perfección las primeras palabras que le dije…y me arrepiento de haber echo esas preguntas tan tontas y desaprovechar esos minutos esos segundos, en aquel momento aunque no lo admitiera los ojos de aquel herbívoro rebelde me habían cautivado por completo…y ahora me doy cuenta de que habuses el amor hace a las personas mas idiotas de lo que ya son…fui un completo idiota al desaprovechar esos momentos con preguntas estúpidas por que si desde ese momento le hubiera preguntado su nombre…nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas y discusiones, si lo hubiera acorralado en ese momento contra una pared y besarlo no hubiera perdido tiempo en confesármele, me pregunto por que no lo ice siempre cuando veo algo que me interese en ese momento lo tomo no dejo pasar tiempo pero ahora me pregunto…por que con el no lo ice por que con el fue diferente…**

Flash back..

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se quedaron ay de pie mirándose mutuamente, el tiempo para ellos se había congelado, no existía nada mas que ellos, se encontraban en un universo exclusivo de ellos, en el que nada les hacia falta mas que el otro

Para que tener una luna de noche, si aquel chico de cabellos plateaos iluminaria cualquier lugar

Para que tener ríos mares y lagos, si aquellos ojos azules son mas que suficientes, tan bellos y profundos como el mismo mar

Aquellos ojos verdes eran más bellos que cualquier tipo de flora, y aun más preciosos y valiosos que cualquier otro metal o joya….

Para que tener al resto del mundo…si como los the beatles lo dijeron en una de sus canciones…todo lo que necesitas es amor

Pero como en todo cuento de hadas y de brujas la felicidad no dura por siempre ,siempre abra obstáculos para que la princesa y su príncipe azul sean felices y vivan en su castillo mientras reinan y gobiernan su pueblo con justicia y ….

Y esta cuento de hadas no era la excepción así que siempre abra obstáculos y en esta historia un obstáculo era el orgullo que ambos jóvenes tenían, ninguno admitiría que lo que acaban de sentir y pensar fue amo a primera vista, mucho menos que aquella persona enfrente era un vil ladrón de su corazón y amor….y aquí tenemos su primer obstáculo

-te e echo una pregunto y te exijo una respuesta- hablo el joven que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en aquel salón de música donde el italiano acababa dejar fluir sus sentimientos y emociones por medio de la música, por medio del piano…

_Recuerdo aquel día como si fuese sido ayer, su cabello negro alborotado como siempre siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, sus ojos azules como el mismo mar, nunca había visto unos ojos mas bellos y hermosos, recuerdo como nuestras miradas chocaban y en su rostro había un signo de enojo, en ese momento pensaba que estaba enojado por haber entrado en aquella escuela, pero ahora se que había otro motivo para su enojo asía mi, por haberme robado su corazón… aunque el jamás me lo dirá abiertamente lo se por sus acciones asía mi en estos momentos, esa noche fue el día en que nos conocimos, la primera ves que nos vimos y también esa noche fue nuestra primera discusión…_

Flash back

-hmp que acaso te crees el dueño de la escuela como para pedirme explicaciones del por que estoy en ella?- respondió enojado el italiano mientras trataba que el sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro así como los pensamientos que había tenido asía aquel chico

-no cabe duda de que jamás as estado aquí, si lo hubieras estado sabrías quien soy y por que te pido una explicación herbívoro- respondió con tono autoritario sin una pisca de intimidación por la mirada que le dedicaba el de ojos verdes, si hubiera sido otro ya se hubiera marchado corriendo

U tick apareció en el ojo derecho del de cabellos plateados- herbívoro?, me estas comparando con un animal que solo como hojas?- pregunto sien una venita saltándole en la sien muestra de su notable enojo

-…si….- contesto totalmente tranquilo, y esto fue la gota que derramo el brazo

-QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE eres para llamarme "herbívoro", además esto es una escuela es libre si quiero entrar o no, tu no me puedes prohibir entrar si yo quiero- grito el de ojos verdes mientras se ponía de pie…grave error ya que fue atacado por un fuerte mareo

"_demonios necesito mi medicamento…no me siento bien, todo da vueltas….ayuda…."_

Cerro sus ojos y quedo inconsciente apunto de caer al frio piso, pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron evitado que callera

Fin del flash back

"_**Y esa noche en las que nos conocimos, discutimos, nos miramos y nos hablábamos nos abrazamos por primera ves"**_

Flash back

-herbívoro?- pregunto el japonés al chico en sus brazos que no respondía, un poco alarmado acerco su rostro al ajeno para ver si respiraba, para su alivio así era, solo se encontraba durmiendo- hmp – rebusco en la ropa del chico asta que se encontró con su billetera, saco su identificación y leyó su nombre- "Hayato Gokudera"-el chico al escuchar que lo llamaban se removió en los brazos del japonés y entreabrió los ojos para toparse con el de cabellos azabache- estas bien?- pregunto el de ojos azules

-…si…eso creo… ¿me podrías bajar?- pregunto levemente sonrojado al notar que se encontraba en los brazos del otro, este al también darse cuenta de ello lo bajo con cuidado pero las piernas le volvieron a fallar al chico extranjero por lo que se sostuvo de lo primero que tuvo enfrente…. Se abrazo al cuello de Hibari para poder mantenerse en pie y este lo sostuvo de la cintura quedado uno frente al otro y abrazados en aquel salón oscuro y escuela deshabitada, un leve sonrojo apareció por primera ves en la noche en las mejillas del japonés y el italiano estaba mas que rojo….demostrándonos de nuevo por que le gano a un tomate(si leen no estas solo… comprenderán esto del tomate)

-seguro que estas bien?- pregunto el de ojos azules sin aflojar el agarre que mantenía en la cintura del otro chico

-…supongo que solo tengo un poco de debilidad- dijo con voz apenas audible sin apartar su mirada de la del otro y sin soltarle tampoco

-quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- pregunto con poco de timidez, si alguien mas hubiera visto a Hibari en esos momentos no se lo hubieran creído hubieran dicho que ese no era Hibari kyoya que era un doble…pero en realidad era el.

-….por favor….- confeso el italiano mientras bajaba la mirada ,el nunca le había pedido un favor a nadie, pero en estos momentos ni aunque quisiera seria capaz de llegar a su casa, para empezar estaba perdido y segunda estaba demasiado débil y mareado necesitaba sus medicamentos y descansar un rato

-hmp- el japonés rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se agacho levemente lo suficiente para poder subir al de ojos verdes en su espalda, cuando este estuvo arriba en su espalda se sujeto de los hombros del japonés para no llegarse a caer y el otro lo agarro de las piernas para que no se resbalara- herbívoro donde vives?- pregunto el japonés, el chico se limito a responder dándole el nombre de la colonia calle y numero de la casa y comenzaron su marcha de regreso a casa del italiano- no eres de aquí cierto?- pregunto mientras caminaba por las ya desiertas calles de namimori

-no…soy de Italia pero mi hermana y yo nos mudamos aquí por asuntos personales- contesto mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto y no quedarse dormido en la espalda de aquel chico, no lo conocía como para sentirse en completa confianza con el y asegurar que lo llevaría a su casa sano y salvo sin daño alguno

-hmp… no confías en mi ¿cierto?- pregunto el japonés al notar como el chico que llevaba en sus espalda se negaba a quedarse dormido a descansar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros

-…no…- contesto lo mas normal del mundo-..te acabo de conocer ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?- le pregunto al de ojos azules mientras se distraía mirando las estrellas brillando en el cielo

-…..tan siquiera como agradecimiento de que te este ayudando en estos momentos….no crees que si te quisiera hacer algo ya te hubiera dejado inconsciente o te habría dejado en la escuela?- le pregunto en tono burlón mientras detenía su marcha

El italiano no contesto…la verdad es que nunca pensó en eso, y sinceramente aunque le contara admitirlo, aquel chico de ojos azules tenía razón

-….eso seria cierto…si tan siquiera te hubieras presentado…- contesto a su defensa el de ojos verdes

-Hibari kyoya- contesto mientras reanudaba su marcha camino a la casa del chico que llevaba en su espalda-en serio no te are nada- el italiano lo miro dudoso- que podría beneficio podría obtener de un herbívoro como tu?- y volvemos con el problema del orgullo, el italiano solo refunfuño y se giro indignado

-tsk eres un idiota, mandón y engreído que se cree el superior y que puede darle ordenes a los demás…. Ni que fueras mi dueño!- grito por fin el italiano por la autoridad que demostraba el otro

-….aquí el idiota es otro, y el único que este dando ordenes en estos momentos eres tu!, y si soy superior a ti y a los demás, yo soy un carnívoro no un simple herbívoro que se camuflajea con los demás y si yo quiero dar ordenes las daré- contesto mientras comenzaba a darle un tic en el ojo y estaba tomando muy enserio la opción de dejar a aquel herbívoro en la calle a media noche

-VEZ LO QUE TE DIGO! Eres un loco, maniático, idiota mandón! Hibari- dijo el peli plateado.

Fin del flash back

**Esa noche escuche mi nombre salir de tus labios por primera vez, y debo admitir que me gusto que mi nombre saliera de tus labios…no pude decir nada después de escucharte llamarme, solo me quede callado tratando de descifrar que es lo que causabas en mi….que causa un herbívoro en mi…**

_Sorprendente mente no me contestaste esta ves… la verdad es que en ese momento no comprendí el motivo de tu silencio, pero yo también decidí callar y no decir nada…después de todo no era un silencio incomodo…si no uno agradable y tu compañía aun mas…. La calidez de tu cuerpo traspasado nuestras ropas, el aroma de tus cabellos, tus manos sujetándome firmemente de mis piernas, tu andar, tus ojos…tu…. Como olvidarlo?_

**Esa noche me volví adicto a ti , a el ahora que desprendías, a la calidez de tu piel, a el color de tus cabellos, a tu carácter fuerte y fiero como ningún otro, esa noche comprendí que no todos los herbívoros eran iguales…tu eres la excepción por que tu eres MI herbívoro y de nadie mas…. Y yo soy TU sádico, por que cuando tu te marches, te marcharas con una parte de mi,… y jamás volveré hacer el mismo Hayato… no sabes la desesperación que siento en estos momentos al no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, y me pregunto por que no me di cuenta antes delo que te pasaba…ahora confirmo que es cierto lo que dicen del amor…. Que te hace mas idiota…y ahora ya es demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo….. Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera, que la manecillas del reloj dejaran de avanzar pero…**

**El tiempo sigue corriendo!**

**Y no puedo detenerlo…**

Les gusto? Espero que si :D , ps como se abran dado cuenta este cap lo cuentan Hibari y hayato pero desde el futuro… o sea que esta formado por sus recuerdos pasados… la pregunta ahora es….¿que esta sucediendo en su presente?...

**-O-O-O-O-**

* * *

Espero traerles pronto la conti

Bye besos

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

ps... hace una eternidad ke no actualizo xD perdon... es solo ke no habia tenido tiempo xD, pero ps.. por fin les traigo aki la conti de ste fic, espero y les guste :D

PD: en el facebook, unas aigas crearon un grupo para todas las fanaticas del 1859, peden buscarlo y entrar tods seran bienvenidos ;D, el grupo es "1859" hibari x gokudera, si estan interesads hay los o las esperamos =)

* * *

Aunque italiano se negaba, y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, el sueño termino venciéndolo y se quedo dormido e la espalda del mayor mientras este seguía caminando rumbo a la casa de aquel peli plateado de ojos verdes, mientras trataba de comprender los sentimientos que en estos momentos lo embargaban, no sabia que le pasaba, no tenia idea de que provocaba aquel herbívoro en el, era algo completamente desconocido, algo jamás experimentado y ahora llegaba un chico extranjero de ojos verdes y cabellera plateada para enseñarle algo sin necesidad de explicaciones… solo de acciones

Continuo caminando notando como el otro se había mantenido en silencio durante un buen rato, se detuvo un momento para girar su rostro y tratar de ver al chico que cargaba en estos momentos esperando ver aquellos ojos verdes mirándolo… pero no fue así, se topo con el rostro dormido del chico en su hombro, sintió la respiración del otro rozar en su cuello, el palpitar de su corazón y lo tranquilo de sus respiraciones en su cuerpo…. Definitivamente algo pasaba con el, ¿Por qué no podía seguir caminando? ¿Por qué no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundido?

Por mas que lo intentara y buscara respuesta a sus preguntan… nada, solo lograba formularse mas cuestiones en su cabeza al recordar cuando sus miradas chocaron en el salón de música, cuando revivía el momento en que lo tuvo entre sus brazos y sus alientos chocaban mientras se perdían en los ojos ajenos…. ¿Por que pensaba en todo esto en estos momentos?

Era definitivo, se estaba volviendo loco… si esa fue la respuesta mas razonable que encontró… pero siempre hay una segunda opción… se estaba enamorando… aquel chico de ojos verdes cabellera plateada había causado un mayor impacto de lo que había pensado en su corazón, llego como un invasor en busca de tierras nuevas que conquistar, y se adentro en el sin piedad… y ahora atacaba con todas sus fuerzas para apoderarse del lugar… de aquel corazón que no le pertenecía a nadie… ahora ese chico de belleza extraordinaria quería tomarlo… y probablemente lo haría, por que en estos momentos ya había logrado entrar de el… ahora solo faltaba apoderarse de el…. La guerra había comenzado… y solo habría un ganador un conquistador… un vencedor… un todo..o nada

Nuevamente comenzó a caminar mientras trataba de ignorar aquel sentimiento que estaba floreciendo en su corazón, el cual su mente se esforzaba por mantenerlo lejos de aquel sentimiento llamado amor, tratando de evitar inmenso dolor que seguro vendría con el amor…solo quería evitar salir lastimado de nuevo…

Llego a una colonia con muy buena vista y fama, camino por las calles hasta toparse con la que se suponía era donde vivía el italiano, comenzó a caminar por la cuadra viendo los números de las casas a su alrededor preguntándose donde seria el lugar, entonces vio a una joven de cabellos rosas parada fuera de una de las casas, se acerco a ella con la intención de preguntarle si conocía al chico que llevaba en su espalda y si así fuera decirle donde vivía para dejarlo y poderse marchar de una vez y tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido ya que era probable a que no se volvería a encontrar con el chico.

Se acerco a la joven pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo esta corrió hasta el para después mirar al chico que llevaba en su espalda, no ocupo decir nada, ella le dio las gracias por haber traído a su hermano de vuelta, aunque no tuvieran parecido físico el chico peli plateado y la peli rosa ambos tenían el mismo color de ojos, las mismas joyas esmeraldas así que no dudo de la chica.

Esta le pidió de favor que si lo ayudaba a subir a su hermano a su recamara, ya había andado por medio ciudad cargando al chico, no le pasaría nada si lo hiciera un poco mas, además el no quería apartarse aun del peli plateado.

Entro a la casa y la chica le indico el camino, abrió la puerta de una de las recamaras y ambos entraron.

La habitación estaba pintada de tinto y había poster por doquier, así como también un estante repleto de libros, bien parecía que aquel herbívoro rebelde no era un bueno para nada como el pensaba, por el tipo de libros era alguien culto y que disfrutaba del estudio, lastima que su apariencia dijera lo contrario.

Se adentro asta el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba la cama y con ayuda de la hermana del chico lo recostó, después fue tapado por la peli rosa con las mantas. Salieron de la habitación y la chica le indico que lo siguiera hasta la cocina

-gracias por traer a mi hermano- agradeció la chica por segunda ves en la noche – mi nombre es bianchi- se presento cordialmente

-…Hibari kyoya…- respondió el de ojos azules mas por obligación que por gusto

-mucho gusto- después sonrió- y bien… ¿Cuánto quieres por haber traído a mi hermano de vuelta?- pregunto la chica.

-… por que debería de querer algo?- pregunto el japonés mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- en este mundo todos hacen algo por dinero, algo que e aprendido es que nadie te hace un favor gratis, siempre terminaran cobrártelo así que dime que es lo que buscas ¿Por qué trajiste a mi hermano de vuelta cuando pudiste haber pedido una recompensa o algo por el estilo?- pregunto la chica, Hibari estuvo de acuerdo con ella, muchas personas se mueven por la codicia por el dinero, pero le ofendía que lo comparen con los demás, el no era un herbívoro el era un carnívoro

-muchos siempre buscan dinero, pero yo entro en esa categoría, no soy como lo demás no tampoco busco serlo – la chica dio un largo suspiro para después servir los tazas de café, ella tomo una y le ofreció la otra al chico- no me gusta el café- contesto el japonés aunque hubiera bastado con un simple "no gracias"… después de esto hubo un gran silencio que ninguno de los dos tenia la intención de romper hasta que…

-bianchi?- la aludida volteo al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se topo con su hermano que se encontraba mas dormido que despierto, tanto así que no se percato de la presencia del japonés – tengo hambre…- dijo como un niño pequeño que acababa de despertar a media noche por un biberón.

Bianchi no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que Hayato ya no fuera un niño pequeño, en ocasiones seguía comportándose como tal. Hibari tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, cada vez aquel chico le parecía mas lindo aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente… tal vez, solo tal vez puede se estuviera enamorando….

-siéntate no ahorita te doy algo de cenar- dijo amablemente la chica, el menor la obedeció y arrastrando los pies y frotando sus ojos con las manos se sentó en una de las sillas- no quieres cenar algo Hibari?- pregunto la mayor captando la atención de los dos menores, en especial del peli plateado

"entonces no fue un sueño como había pensado… el en verdad existe… y todo fue real… el piano, el su voz, sus brazos sosteniéndome…"

-..no… me tengo que ir…- Hayato de inmediato dirigió su vista al japonés y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro – adiós- y sin decir nada mas o permitir que los demás presente lo hicieran se salió de la cocina para después escucharse el ruido de la puerta de la entrada ser abierta y después cerrada

-bien otooto…. ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?-

"_¡mierda! ¡Bianchi me matara!"_

-amm.. bueno yo Salí un rato…. Pero termine perdido –

-¿y que esperabas? Si no conoces esta ciudad, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estabas?-

-… lo siento.. es solo que me enfado de estar aquí, quiero salir conocer esta ciudad convivir con las personas… no quiero morir sin haber echo algo en esta vida…- ambos bajaron la mirada, ese era un tema muy delicado par ambos

-no digas eso, tu no vas a morir, vas a vivir me escuchas por eso vinimos aquí ¿entendiste?- le dijo la chica mientras levantaba la mirada y esperaba que su hermano lo hiciera tambien

-si-

-… será mejor que te vallas a dormir, mañana tendrás que madrugar- el chico la miro con ingenuidad, - mañana será tu primer día en la secundaria, n puedes llegar tarde- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del menor

-¿hablas enserio?- pregunto ilusionado el peli plateado

-¿cuando te e mentido?, la ultima ves que conversamos me dijiste que te gustaría asistir a una escuela, así que te inscribí en una-

-pero ya vamos a medio ciclo escolar ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

- le dije al director que eras un excelente alumno que sin duda sacarías excelentes calificaciones, te acepto con tal de que seas el mejor promedio de la escuela

- gracias- el menor se acerco a su hermana y la brazo, esta correspondió el abrazo, aunque Hayato pareciera un chiquillo malcriado y rebelde era responsable además de que ella era su única familia que tenia, aunque se enojara con su hermana la quería, y ella a el, después de todo ¿como seria una relación hermana-hermano sin discusiones?

-bien Hayato ya es momento de que te vallas a descansar-

-si hermana, buenas noches- se despidió el menor

-buenas noches Hayato-le respondió mientras le daba un beso en la frente y el chico se sonrojaba por tal muestra de amor de su hermana – anda ya vete a dormir- el menor asintió y se marcho rumbo a su habitación

Entro en su habitación y se recostó en su cama mientras se tapaba con las colchas y aspiraba el aroma de estas… pero detecto un aroma que no era de el, la loción de alguien mas… el aroma de Hibari se había quedo impregnado en su ropa

"_mi ropa huele a el…. Después de todo… no fue un sueño..todo ocurrió, todo fue realidad…aquellos ojos, sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo sosteniéndome, su cuerpo pegado al mío, nuestras respiraciones mezclándose….el…. Hibari…"_

Ese fue su último pensamiento… "el"… y nuevamente volvió a caer dormido aspirando el aroma del japonés y sintiendo aun su presencia a su lado…

* * *

bn ke les parecio? les gusto? espero ke si :D, y ps si gustan un review no me vendra mal xD en vdd se los agradecieria mucho si se unen al grupo, keremos hacerle propaganda a esta pareja, ya ke ps no es muy conocida u.u... bno eso es todo

bye besos ;D


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente el chico de cabellos plateados se levanto muy aprisa, hoy seria su primer día de clases, de levanto, se puso su uniforme y se miro en el espejo…. Sus cadenas… claro eso era lo que le había faltado, tomo sus cadenas y anillos de platas y se los puso.. Estaba listo..

Cuando bajo su hermana ya le tenia listo el desayuno, lo comió todo y después guardo su lonche

-vámonos- índico la chica de cabellos rosas mientras salía de la casa y subía al auto seguida de su hermano menor

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, recuerdo el primer día de clases de Hayato como una madre recuerda el de su hijo, yo recuerdo el primer día de escuela de Hayato, se levanto temprano y emocionado, este a sus 14 años de edad seria su primer día de clases.

Subimos al auto y nos pusimos en marcha rumbo a la secundaria… y tan solo ase una semana venia camino al hospital con el…. Pero… el se veía bien!, incluso el doctor dijo que seria bueno que se relacionara con otros chavos de su edad…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le sucede esto a mi hermanito? El es aun tan joven!, pero sin embargo a vivido demasiadas cosas para su corta edad a sufrido el peso de una gran enfermedad

Pero a conocido el amor, a su corta edad ya se a entregado a alguien en todos los sentidos, a amado y a sido amado… si hay algo que debo agradecer en estos momentos, es que Hibari se haya cruzado en el camino de hayato, antes de que Hayato entrara a la escuela no tenia motivos para seguir luchando, para tratar de enfrentar a su enfermedad…pero el se los dios, el le dio los motivos, el se convirtió en su motivo…

pero… pensar que en un principio todo fue tan distinto, se amaron, desde que sus miradas se cruzaron se amaron, pero tan solo son unos niños, como unos tontos lo ignoraron, perdieron tiempo, perdieron oportunidades, momentos inolvidables…pero…al final…terminaron unidos, su corta edad conocieron el mas sincero y puro amor…

Ahora, Hayato esta atado a esa cama y unido a esas maquinas, y Hibari..Hibari esta atado a mi hermanito, están unidos, jamás se a alejado de el, ni por un segundo, diario esta aquí, platica contigo, intenta ser fuerte, siempre que llega a tu habitación sonríe, oculta su tristeza, pero en cuanto sale de tu habitación…se derrumba, se llena de tristeza, la impotencia lo destroza… incluso… a llorado, a derramado lagrimas al no poder hacer nada por ayudarte…

no lo soporto, no puedo verte sufrir a ti y a el… no puedo hacerlo..Perdóname Hayato… por no poder cumplir mi promesa de protegerte siempre…perdón

…ahora estas durmiendo en esta camilla, descansa, te dije, ¿por que? Porque no quiero que me veas llorar, lagrimas..Lagrimas son lo que salen de mis ojos y recorren mis mejillas… Hayato.. ¿por que? Por que sucede esto…

Recuerdo nuestra primera discusión… hmp… nuestro primer beso…. Tu primer día de clases

Flash back

Te vi entrar, te note desde la azotea de la escuela, tu cabellos te delataban, son únicos, no hay ningunos iguales… entraste a clases, capturando miradas… provocándome celos…. Deseaba mirarte, tocarte de nuevo…pero no podía, apenas nos conocíamos…

Las clases pasaron hasta la ora del descanso, mi espera no duro mucho al poco tiempo comenzaste a causar problemas, unos chicos, se habían intentado aprovecharse de ti, los golpeaste… pero después llegaron con refuerzos, no podías hacer nada…eran demasiados para ti.

-mmmm!, suéltenme! – gritaste mientras aquellos hombres te acorralaban contra la pared del gimnasio, no había nadie en esos momentos

-valla valla, no que muy valiente, vamos donde quedo tu valor ahora – te dijo uno de tus agresores mientras te subía la camisa, llorabas…

-suéltenlo- se voltearon a mirarme, tus ojos se toparon con los míos…miedo…miedo era lo que había en tu mirada

-hi-hibari-sama!, lo…lo sentimos – de inmediato te soltaron, te quedaste hay sentado en el piso sin saber que hacer

En circunstancias normales los hubiera mordido hasta la muerte por agredir a un estudiante, pero no podía contigo hay, primero tenia que sacarte y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien

-los morderé hasta la muerte- no necesitaron escuchar mas para salir corriendo, me acerque a ti, te ayude aponerte de pie, aun templabas, estaba asustado, no te culpo –estas bien – te pregunte

-como esperas que este? esos tipos casi…pudieron haber abusado de mi!- querías llorar…pero tu orgullo te lo impedía, te abrace … acaricie tus cabellos y segundos después…. Sentí tus lagrimas mojar mi camisa… y tus brazos aferrarse a mi espalda arrugando mi uniforme perfectamente planchado- gracias- escuche decir de tus labios, no respondí, solo seguí acariciando tus cabellos abrazándote y esperando a que te tranquilizaras

-vamos, tienes que avisarle a tu hermana- te dije mientras me separaba de ti y miraba tus orbes verdes… aquellas que me hipnotizaron y me mantienen enamorado de ti

-no, si le dices algo, querrá sacarme de la escuela y volveré a tener maestros particulares, no, no le digas nada…por favor… - me pediste suplicante… ¿Cómo negarme a esos ojos tan bellos Hayato?

-esta bien, como quieras – termine aceptando, aunque no estaba de acuerdo contigo, esos tipos tenían que pagar, y tiempo después me encargue de que así fuera

-gracias…adiós me tengo que ir- te despediste de mi con un beso en la mejilla…un beso… que me marco... con el que me terminaste de conquistar, y después te vi alejándote rumbo a tu salón de clases… nuestra primera discusión, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que te vi llorar… es impresionante cuantas cosas pueden pasar en tan solo un momento… y todo lo que puedes desaprovechar por callar un secreto.

Odios verlos sufrir por mi, odio verte mal por mi culpa y notar la preocupación en los ojos de mi hermana, odio esta maldita enfermedad que en estos momentos me esta matando, siento una enorme impotencia al no poder levantarme de esta camilla y hacer como si nada estuviera pasando… pero no… esta es la realidad, yo estoy atado a esta camilla, a esta habitación y ustedes, las personas que mas amo en ese mundo se mantienen atados a mi, los amo

A ti y a mi hermana los amo, por eso no soporto verlos sufrir por mi culpa, pero también por ustedes seguiré luchando, luchando por vivir más tiempo….por librarme de una ves por todas de esta maldita enfermedad… Aunque… me pregunto si eso es posible…

Pero de algo quiero que estén seguros…los amo… y aun cuando yo parta… quiero que sean felices, no deseo que me olviden, pero si que superen mi recuerdo y vuelvan a rehacer su vida, ambos lo merecen… y si hay algo que les puedo asegurar… es que aun cuando yo me haya marchado, los seguiré amando y cuidando... Los esperare y vigilare para que nada malo les pase… ¿Por qué?

Por que los amo… aneki….kyoya

…hey Kyoya… ti amo…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Esa fue la última vez que te vi durante el resto del día, al finalizar las clases pude ver como te subías a un auto, era el de tu hermana, alcance a ver su cabellera rosada, hmp…ambos posen unos ojos y cabellera inconfundible.

El día trascurrió, y yo solo podía pensar en ti, en lo que esos herbívoros trataron de hacerte, en tu rostro, el miedo que había en el, tus ojos….asustados… fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que siempre te protegería, no quería volver a ver esa mirada, no lo quería y tampoco lo quiero…

-haya pov-

Aquel día, mi primer día de clases, de distintas maneras y formas se convierto en algo inolvidable para mí…

Ese día…para empezar, fue la primera ves que estudiaba con otros jóvenes de mi edad, la primera ves en la que yo era el que tenia que salir de mi casa para ir a donde están y con los maestros y que no fueran estos los que fueran a mi casa mientras yo permanecía encerrado en mi habitación

Debo admitir que todo me pareció demasiado fácil, y que les cause algunos disgustos a mis profesores…pero… me agrado, me agradaba corregirlos y hacerlos enojar…

Pero después… ese día fue uno en los que sentí mas miedo que nunca, me sentí impotente en el momento que esos tipos me llevaron a una zona alejada de los demás alumnos…tuve miedo…demasiado… aquel momento… me robo el sueño por algún tiempo

Pero...hubo algo más, algo que hizo aquel día para mi inolvidable…. Tu… la preocupación en tus ojos cuando fuiste a ayudarme, la sed de venganza cuando me quitaste a esos tipos de en sima… tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo…como…como si quisieras protegerme de todo y todos….

-¿qué tal tu primer día de escuela? – Pregunto la chica italiana mientras conducía de regreso a casa- ¿Qué te pareció la escuela?

-bien, todos es tan…distinto…pero sin duda, soy el mejor de la clase- dijo emocionado el menor mientras veía el camino

-¿por que dices eso?, apenas llevas un día, ¿cómo estás seguro de que serás el mejor?

-por qué lo soy, los profesores no son nada….yo podría darles clases a ellos….- aseguro el menor mientras pensaba…

"_no, no le diré nada, es lo mejor…."_

El resto del camino ocurrió en silencio, ambos italianos llegaron a casa y entraron a esta, la chica seguida del chico

-ve a tomar tus medicinas, ya te tocan y después bajas a comer-

-si aneki lo sé- respondió el de ojos verdes, en ocasiones su hermana podría ser sobre protectora con el, pero que se le podía hacer, siempre había sido así con el, y después cuando enfermo….esto solo aumento

El joven de cabellera plateada subió a su habitación donde entro, cerro la puerta y puso llave en esta, después…solo…solo se dejo caer sobre su cama, y lloro…lloro … se libero de aquel nudo en la garganta que tenia desde momentos atrás, lloro por el miedo que sintió en aquellos momentos de impotencia…. Lloro…como el chico que era, aun era un muchacho, ante los ojos de algunos ya era un hombre…pero no… aun…aun era un joven, al que le faltaban muchas cosas por vivir por experimentar, pero que no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlas, no sabia si su vida duraría tanto como para conocer a este mundo…para…conocer y experimentar el amor…. ¿tendría tiempo?

"_tendré tiempo"_

Se preguntaba el menor, desde la muerte de su madre, ocho años atrás prometió que no volvería a llorar, su madre en su lecho de muerte le había pedido que no llorara…. Y eso es lo que había echo durante ocho años… ni siquiera cuando le dijeron sobre su enfermedad ase cinco años había llorado, no había sido fuerte…pero…ahora sentía que todo se le venia en sima, comenzaba a tener miedo, miedo a morir, a no vivir lo suficiente, a no tener el tiempo suficiente, a morir sin conocer tantas cosas…

"_¿acaso…podre enamorar? ¿Conoceré a lo que llamas "amor"?"_

Se quedo hay…en silencio mientras lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas mojando sus colchas, hasta que se canso, se levanto y decidió tomar un baño, recordó lo que su hermana le dijo cuando el le pregunto si viviría por mucho tiempo

"_si tú lo deseas y te esfuerzas lo aras…. Yo te apoyare"_

Esas fueron las palabras de la italiana,

"_Bianchi tiene razón, si me quedo aquí llorando jamás seré algo importante en mi vida, aun si no vivo por mucho tiempo, pero no quiero vivir ese poco tiempo arrepintiéndome y lamentándome, quiero ser alguien…"_

Se dijo mentalmente el menor mientras el mismo se daba ánimos

"_seré alguien"_

El día comenzó a filtrarse por las ventanas de su oficina, los alumnos comenzaron a llegar indicando el inicio de un nuevo día y una nueva jornada de clases… y entonces lo vio llegar… robando miradas y corazones, robando el aliento de los chicos y chicas del plantel

Capturando la atención de aquel prefecto que lo miraba desde su oficina, necesitaba hablar con el, tenerlo de nuevo enfrente y aclarar su sentimientos e una ves por todas… no podía seguir así…

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, el italiano tal y como se lo había dicho a su hermana se convirtió en el mejor de la clase... y no solo eso…si no también de la escuela, los tipos que el día de ayer habían tratado de aprovecharse… fueron intimidados con la simple mirada del menor cuando intentaron pedir la revancha.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y ni una sola vez se topó con el prefecto…en fin… este día se iría solo a casa, pero antes de ir hay...tenía que ir a la tienda de discos en la que había sido contratado, caminando por un largo tiempo hasta dar con el lugar, donde el dueño ya lo esperaba

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer muchacho?

-lo siento, no pude venir…pero... ¿aún tengo el empleo?- pregunto el menor dudoso de la respuesta, no es como si necesitara el dinero, si no que necesitaba algo en que ocupar su tiempo, y el empleo no le molestaba en lo absoluto

-claro muchacho-

-gracias…-

-no te preocupes, a por cierto…dentro de una hora vendrá un cliente, hoy llegaba el disco que pidió, así que toma, entrégaselo cuando venga- le dijo el mayor mientras le entregaba el DVD del concierto de ac/dc que se había llevado acabo en argentina ase poco (aww como amo ese concierto) – su nombre es Hibari Kyoya

-¿¡que!? …¿Hibari Kyoya?...- pregunto impresionado el menor mientras recibía el DVD

-si...bueno me voy tengo que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos, te quedas a cargo, si no vuelvo antes de las ocho cierra-

-ama si, como diga- contesto aun un poco alterado por lo que su jefe le acababa de decir, después de so el señor salió de la tienda dejándolo solo -…así que….vendrás dentro de una hora Hibari…-

Un minuto faltaba para que el japonés de ojos azules y cabellos negros se presentara por ahí, es increíble lo lento y rápido que puede pasar el tiempo, en aquella ora ya había vendido 3 discos a unos frikis de béisbol que habían ido, hampa, de habían llevado uno de ozzy, de def leppard y CNBlue(un grupo coreano, es lo que ahora escucho xD)

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos observando el DVD que tenia entre sus manos cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta de la entrada ser abierta y hay estaba, frente a el… aquel japonés de ojos azules y cabellos negros que alteraban sus sentimientos, que lo confundía con tan solo verlo…

-…herbívoro rebelde…- saludo el mayor si es que esto se podía considerar un saludo

-que no soy un herbívoro – dejo que su orgullo saliera a flote

-hmp… eh venido por mi disco- dijo el japonés cambiando de tema, no se esperaba encontrarse ahí con el italiano, no esperaba verlo y este encuentro lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no lo demostraría.

-lo se, toma- dijo el italiano entregando el DVD que por tanto tiempo estuvo observando, el japonés lo recibo y pago lo requerido

-tu hermana sabe que trabajas aquí?- pregunto curioso el mayor

-no , se lo diré hoy- respondió mientras se volvía a sentar

-por que se lo ocultas?-

-no es de tu incumbencia- respondió el menor molesto, quien era el para opinar sobre su vida?

"_que no es de incumbencia? Claro que lo es! Lo es por que de alguna manera herbívoro as provocado algo desconocido en mi, as echo que todo el tiempo te observe y vigile a la distancia para que nada te pase, me as convertido en un acosador y dices que no es de mi incumbencia"_

-que no me incumbe…claro que me incumbe- declaro el mayor mientras bajaba la mirada y se armaba de valor para lo que probablemente diría en unos segundos mas – me incumbe por que me importas- dijo el japonés mientras el menor lo miraba dudoso,

-como que te importo? Nos acabamos de conocer no se a que te refieres-

El de ojos azules no dijo nada, solo sujeto al menor de los hombros y lo atrajo a su cuerpo susurrándole en el oído un:

-pero me gustas herbívoro…- dijo el japonés para tomar su DVD y después salir de la tienda dejando al italiano con las mejillas sonrojadas y en estado de shock

"…..Hibari….también me gustas….."

Después de todo…solo eran dos niños, tienen todo un mundo para descubrir, dos niños en la pubertad , el cuarto es pequeño para respirar…los mejores juegos en la obscuridad…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"ME GUSTAS HERBIVORO"

Esas tres palabras resonaban en la cabeza del menor una y otra vez, causando un eco insoportable y taladrando sus oídos, perforando la fría coraza que rodeaba su débil corazón, aquella que lo protegía de los demás.

Me 

Dos simples letras, que se referían a que él le causaba algo a aquel japonés de ojos azules cual cielo, y cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, pero con la misma textura que la suave seda.

Gustas

Seis letras que le causaron duda, que lo hicieron permanecer en un shock total, lo habían convertido en una estatua de piedra, en estos momentos bien podría entrar alguien a la tienda y robar todo y él no se daría cuenta, en esa palabra estaba más que claro que era lo que le provocaba en aquel prefecto, pero… ¿que causaba Hibari en el?

Herbívoro

Y con esto despertó su maldito orgullo, ¡que acaso no lo podía llamar por su nombre! ¡no se habían presentado ya! …pero…la curiosidad se izó presente en el menor...por qué a todos los llamaba herbívoro, ¿Por qué?

-por qué… ¡porque tuve que decirlo! ¿¡Porque de esa manera tan estúpida!? – se decía y repetía el de ojos azules mientras se detenía a un par de cuadras más adelante de la tienda donde se encontraba el chico al que se le acababa de confesar, aquel que lo estaba haciendo cometer demasiadas estupideces.

Se recargo en la barda del enorme edificio que se encontraba detrás de él, miles de preguntas llegaban a su cabeza, no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada, solo sabía que quería volver a ver a aquel chico, tomarlo entre sus brazos y robarle un beso.

1 hora había pasado desde que Hibari se había marchado del establecimiento, 15 minutos tuvieron que pasar para que pudiera salir del shock y estos 45 minutos no había pensado en otra cosa más que en el prefecto Hibari Kyoya.

-Kyoya…maldito idiota… ¿Qué es lo que me causas?- no había parado de maldecir al japonés, por su culpa ahora todo su mundo estaba de cabeza, desde que lo conoció causo estragos en su corazón, hizo que dudara, que su cabeza le formulara mil preguntas, y el muy maldito no le daba la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

Quien se creía que era para aparecerse frente a él y provocar un cambio tan drástico en su persona

-maldito idiota- era un desgraciado por causarle tanta confusión.

Miro la hora en la computadora, ya eran las 8, el dueño le dijo que cerrara a esa hora.

Se dirigió a la entrada del lugar y comenzó a cerrar todo, apago todas las luces y tomo el juego de llaves que su jefe le había dado en la mañana cuando salió de la escuela. Miro la oscuridad total del lugar, la soledad de este…

-tos- chasqueo la lengua y se fue del lugar, comenzó caminar rumbo a su casa.

La tranquilidad del camino lo invadió, y calmo un poco el mar de sentimientos que llevaba dentro, el ruido de los autos pasar, el caminar de las demás personas, la luna sobre de el iluminando la noche…todo le parecía tan…perfecto...

Para cualquier otro caminar por las calles de noche sería lo más normal del mundo, para él no… su hermana no le permitía salir, mucho menos de noche

Volteo a mirar al cielo, observo las estrellas, la luna, miro a su alrededor y lo vio todo tan...lleno de vida...las personas caminando sonrientes a su alrededor….porque a ellos si se les tenia permitido sonreír, ¿por qué a él no?

¿Por qué él no tenía razones para sonreír?, porque solo tenía para llorar…había perdido a su madre por culpa de una maldita enfermedad, ahora el también cargaba con ella, no tenía una vida de la cual presumir o sentirse orgulloso…ni siquiera alguien con quien hablar…por que se encontraba tan solo… todos a su alrededor tenían a alguien a su lado, familia amigos, sus novios…por que el no…

En la acera de enfrente, una pareja de novios caminaban feliz mente, se sonreían como idiotas, parecían dos idiotas enamorados, pero se veían felices, contentos, alegres, él también quería convertirse en un idiota enamorado..

Entonces recordó a un chico de ojos azules y cabellos negros, a Hibari Kyoya, acaso ¿podría caminar por la calle con él...y ser también otro par de idiotas enamorados?

Miro nuevamente la calle y observo un matrimonio feliz, con una pequeña entre sus brazos… no…eso no podría llegar serlo… jamás podría formar una familia, no sabría lo que se siente cargar a tus hijos, escucharlos llamarte con su voz infantil diciendo un "papi", o escuchar sus pequeños pasos a media noche y después sentir como se suben a su cama por que el coco vive bajo su cama… no tendría vida suficiente…

Sin saber el por qué. Se detuvo… se quedó hay de pie, completamente solo mientras las personas continuaban caminando sin notar su presencia, lo mismo ocurriría cuando el muriera, todos seguirían con su vida…

Unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, pero no se quería apartar de esa persona tras de sí, algo lo atraía a él.

-¿qué? ¿Has olvidado el camino de vuelta a casa? – era Kyoya, sin duda alguna era su vos, era su aroma y su calidez…. Sin duda la persona detrás de él era Hibari Kyoya.

-..no..- respondió suavemente mientras permitía que el japonés lo tomara por la cintura.

Era extraño, completamente raro, aquella sensación era tan…nueva para él, con cada rose del prefecto sentía como una corriente recorriera su cuerpo entero, pero era demasiado agradable como para separarse de él, demasiado adictivo como para dejarlo y alejarse.

El de cabellos negros comenzó a caminar, obligando también el menor a hacerlo, Hayato se dejó llevar por los pasos de Hibari, era como si él estuviera ciego, no veía ni prestaba atención a su alrededor, solo caminaba asía donde el japonés le indicara, iba a donde él lo llevara.

Sentía el calor del cuerpo que mantenía entre sus brazos, la suavidad de su piel. el aroma de aquel chico lo embriagaba, le dio la vuelta, y hay a media calle, en el centro de toda una multitud de personas, lo besó, besó al italiano.

el sabor de los labios del de ojos verdes invadió su boca, y se convirtió en su sabor preferido.

-Hibari…- escucho que lo llamaba en casi un susurro por la falta de aliento de su tierno primer beso, apenas había sido un simple roce de labios, algo demasiado tierno e inocente, como lo era su amor en estos momentos.

Miro a Hayato y noto como sus mejillas se teñían de color carmesí, simplemente se veía hermoso.

"_**esa noche conquistaste mis 5 sentidos, me volviste adicto a ti de 5 maneras distintas, la calidez y suavidad de tu piel paso a ser la superficie favorita de mis manos, de mi tacto, tu fragancia me embriago por completo, el sabor de tus besos me volvió adicto a ti, tu fragancia me embriago, tu rostro se convirtió en la vista preferida de mi ojos, y tu voz fue mi dulce melodía, mi canción de cuna preferida…"**_

-será mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que tu hermana llame a la policía- bromeo el de ojos azules, robándole una sonrisa al menor de sus labios rosas color rosa

-..si…- contesto sonriente el más bajo, Hibari dejo de apresarlo contra su pecho y lo tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-vámonos- dijo la nube caminando por la calle con su amado de la mano

"…_Hibari…"_

Sonrió, una curvatura se formó en sus labios, sin mentiras, ni actuaciones, totalmente sincera...

"_en estos momentos... los demás ¿nos verán como unos idiotas enamorados? …. Por qué…así es como me siento…como un idiota. Pero…enamorado y...Correspondido…gracias"_

El viento de la noche comenzó a soplar, Gokudera se estremeció un poco, el japonés lo noto.

Se detuvo, soltó un momento al menor, este lo miro con ingenuidad en sus orbes verdes, se quitó su chaqueta ante la inquieta mirada color verde.

-vamos póntela- ordeno el mayor, el de hebras plateadas asintió con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro. Quiso tomar la chaqueta entre sus dedos, pero el de ojos azules no se lo permitió.

-date la vuelta- dijo el japonés, Gokudera asintió y se volteó dándole la espalda a Hibari, este se acercó a él y lo ayudo a ponerse su chaqueta – listo...Espero que ya no tengas frio- hablo Hibari guardando aquella imagen de su herbívoro con su chaqueta puesta.

-gracias…-agradeció el menor, pero entonces una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza -Hibari ¿qué es lo que somos? – pregunto el menor mientras volvía a entrelazar sus dedos con los del japonés

- ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó el de ojos azules estrechando con fuerza la mano de su amado contra la propia

- a…tu y yo…. –se explicó el joven

-quieres saberlo- el menor asintió- bien, esto es lo que somos- se acercó al menor, rozo sus labios levemente- novios- después de decir aquella palabras beso al menor, quiso saber a qué sabia la boca del menor, su lengua pidió permiso para poder entrar y saborear la boca del italiano. Este trataba de seguir el ritmo de los besos de su ahora pareja, pero era demasiado inexperto, esta era su primera ves besando a alguien. Entreabrió sus labios y sintió como el otro entraba, trato de seguirle el ritmo e imitar sus movimientos.

-hmp…eres tan inexperto besando- rio el de cabellos negros causando un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas de su lindo uke

- no te burles-protesto Gokudera ante el comentario de su novio

-hmp, no lo hago…me gusta que lo seas…de esa manera sé que soy el primero en besarte- le susurro en el odio del italiano -vamos ya es tarde-

Continuaron caminando, hasta que llegaron fuera de la casa del menor

-muchas gracias por acompañarme- agradeció apenado, se sentía como una colegiada, de esas que aparecen en las novelas de televisa (para l s mexican s que ven tv xD) que salen de la escuela y son acompañadas por sus novios a casa.

-hmp, me gusta hacerlo, desde aquella noche en que te cargue en mi espalda…te quedaste dormido tan rápido- hablo Hibari mirando al cielo, recordando aquella noche.

-…es verdad, ¿cómo supiste cual era mi casa?- pregunto curioso Gokudera, no se había planteado esa pregunta antes, ¿cómo es que Hibari supo cuál era la casa en la que vivía?

-por tu hermana, cuando vio que te traía casi me acecina-bromeo Hibari al recordar lo histérica que se veía la joven italiana aquella noche

-en verdad izo eso?- a veces Gokudera pensaba que tener a su hermana de cuñada…seria mucho peor que tener 10 suegras.

-si- contesto sonriendo el japonés

-hmp, es algo sobre protectora conmigo- se excusó Gokudera bajando la mirada asía sus tenis

-comprendo que sea así, con lo bello que eres debe de cuidarte mucho de que nadie te quiera robar-

-¿¡pero qué cosas dices!?- grito avergonzado por el cumplido

-lo que escuchas, debido a tu belleza, me sentiré celoso de todos los demás, aun si apenas te voltean a ver-

-¡cállate!-

-pero si es verdad…hayato~- susurro el mayor en su oído mientras besaba aquellos inexpertos labios rosas.

Hibari tomo al menor de su delgada y bien definida cintura, mientras Hayato rodeaba instintivamente el cuello del japonés con sus brazos y acariciaba aquellas hebras negras y suaves de su novio.

_ti amo Kyoya~_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

-te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas-

-HEY! ¡USTEDES PAR DE TORTOLOS! – grito una chica desde la puerta de la casa con un sartén en una mano y una cuchara en la otra

-aneki!? ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevas hay? – preguntó nervioso Gokudera mientras se deshacía del agarre del mayor

-lo suficiente….entren…- ordeno la italiana, Hibari comenzó a despedirse de su amado mientras lo besaba en los labios - ambos- hablo la chica de cabellos rosas, Hibari y Gokudera la miraron – ¿acaso no escucharon?- ok, estaba molesta, sería mejor entrar antes de que aquel sartén terminara sobre el rostro del de ojos azules.

-bueno….llego el momento de conocer a mi cuñadita- menciono con tono de voz burlesco el prefecto

Hayato no sabía si reír o preocuparse.

-vamos- dijo Hibari mientras tomaba al menor por la cintura y entraban en aquella casa

- ¿cuántas cucharadas de azúcar?- pregunto la chica italiana mientras servía tres tazas de café

-dos por favor- contesto cortésmente el japonés

La chica sirvió las tres tazas de café en silencio, Hayato no hacía más que ver el reloj, a su hermana y a su nuevo novio que no parecía preocuparse por nada, ni siquiera por aquella inquisidora mirada que su hermana tenia sobre de él.

La joven de rosados cabellos se sentó y puso frente a cada uno su respectiva taza de café caliente

-y bien…. Me pueden explicar lo de hace unos momentos- pregunto la chica

-am…es que...aneki...-no sabía cómo explicarlo, bueno si…pero no quería decirlo

-Hayato y yo estamos saliendo juntos, pude marcharme y mantener esto a escondidas pero ese no es el caso, me gustaría que nos diera su autorización para seguir saliendo- hablo el japonés interrumpiendo a su novio y dejándolo sin palabras, lo había soltado todo, así como así.

-así que….vienes aquí, entras a mi casa y me dices que quieres mi permiso para salir con mi hermano menor-

-exacto- contesto con una seguridad y tranquilidad total

-…Hayato….- llamo la chica a su joven hermano que volteo a mirarla- tu… ¿estas interesado por este joven?-

-si aneki- respondió tímido el chico alvino

-….bueno…. mis condiciones son estas- bien, la hermana sobre protectora acababa de salir a relucir- nada de llegar después de las 10 de la noche a casa, nada de saltarse clases para andar de tortolitos por ahí y nada de aprovecharte de mi hermanito entiendes- si las miradas mataran… seguramente Hibari estaría 6 metros bajo tierra y Hayato seria viudo

-acepto sus condiciones- contesto cortésmente el japonés

Por un momento Hayato se sintió como mercancía, como si dos mercenarios pusieran sus condiciones para pagar y vender.

-bueno, ya es tarde deberías irte-bien, lo cavaba de aceptar como su cuñado y ahora lo corría de la casa

-adiós Hayato- se despidió el japonés mientras le robaba un dulce beso al menor ante la inquisidora mirada de la joven italiana

-vamos Hibari, te acompaño a la puerta- Hibari sonrió ante los notorios celos de su cuñadita- Hibari…

-ya voy... cuídate Hayato, nos vemos mañana-

-adiós…- dijo el menor sonrojado mientras veía a su novio marcharse siendo escoltado por su celosa hermana

Llegaron a la entrada y antes de que Hibari cruzara la puerta escucho una advertencia o amenaza por parte de la mujer

-Hibari…si te atreves a hacerle daño, tendrás una persona mas odiándote, no me quieres conocer enojada…Kyoya~

-hmp… ¿por qué dañaría a mi novio? ….adiós cuñadita- y sin decir nada más se marcho…

Gokudera subió a su habitación, tomo sus medicinas y se puso su pijama

Alguien llamo a su puerta, se metió bajo las cobijas antes de contestar con un

-adelante- la puerta se abrió y dio paso a una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, idénticos a los del menor.

-Hayato…. ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con él? – pregunto la joven, el italiano no se esperaba esa pegunta, si no algo más parecido a un ¿estás seguro? O algo mas cursi así como ¿en verdad estas enamorado? No un ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con él? Porque para ser sincero, ni él conocía la respuesta, no sabía cómo contestar

-amm este…etto…- no sabía ni que decir, Bianchi solo rio ante el infantil comportamiento de su pequeño hermano

-vamos…es sencillo… ¿Qué sientes cuando él te mira? Cuando lo tienes cerca, cuando te abraza…cuando te besa- ante esto último el chico se puso tan rojo como un tomate

-pues no se… cuando me mira… sonrió como un idiota, cuando se me acerca me pongo nervioso no sé qué decir, cuando me abraza simplemente me deja sin palabras…

-y… ¿Cuándo te besa?- pregunto con curiosidad mirando con atención cada una de las expresiones que realizaba su joven hermano

-….me hace olvidarme de todo….-con total sinceridad había mencionado aquellas palabras

-sin duda alguna estas enamorado Hayato- fue la brillante conclusión a la que llego la chica

- ¿y tú qué? ¿Crees que no lo he notado?-ahora era el turno del menor para molestar a su querida hermana

-¿de qué hablas Hayato?-

-vamos… hablo de mi doctor Cavallone…Dino Cavallone –

La chica guardo un silencio total, Gokudera lo supo, había dado en el blanco

-¿que tiene el que ver aquí?

-vamos, se le nota que está loco por ti-dijo mientras reía de tan solo recordar lo idiota que se comportaba aquel hombre cuando miraba a su hermana

-hayato, yo solo me relaciono con el porqué es tu medico-se defendió la chica tratando de evadir el tema

-¿y? vamos… por qué no aceptas su invitación a cenar el viernes- pregunto cómo niño ilusionado

-Gokudera Hayato, ¿¡estuviste revisando mis mensajes!?

-…vamos eso no importa ahora, Bianchi, sal con él, diviértete un poco, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo usar esos hermosos vestidos que te van tan bien-sabia que esa era la debilidad de su hermana, que aunque lo negara, amaba usar aquellos vestidos que la hacían ver como una reina

-no lo sé, el restaurante es bastante elegante y no tengo ropa-nuevamente trataba de dejar aquel tema con excusas tontas

-mañana te acompaño a comprarte algo-pero el como un joven brillante le encontraba una solución

-¿y qué? ¿Piensas quedarte solo en casa?-

-ya no soy un niño, y si lo que te preocupe es que me quede solo, puedo llamar a Hibari….- menciono sonrojado el italiano

-….está bien… mañana paso por ti para ir al centro, buenas noches-

-buenas noches aneki-

Finalmente la guapa mujer salió de la habitación de su joven hermano

En cuanto Gokudera escucho los pasos desaparecer y otra puerta cerrarse se apresuro a sacar su celular de uno de sus cajones y marco el numero de su novio, aquel que obtuvo de los registros de la tienda en la que trabajaba, por que Hibari había dejado su teléfono celular registrado en la tienda cuando izo el pedido de sus discos

-_¿bueno?-_ si era el

-Hibari…soy yo, Hayato...- dijo tímidamente mientras se metía nuevamente bajo las cobijas de su cama

-_¿Hayato? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?-_

-amm…bueno eso no importa… quería desearte una buena noche…-

-_hmp, buenas noches herbívoro...-_

-lamento la reacción de mi hermana-

_-no te preocupes, se nota que ella te quiero mucho-_

-si… entonces ¿nos vemos mañana en la escuela?-

-_claro_-

-buenas noches, que sueñes bonito-

-_hmp, claro que lo haré, porque soñare contigo…buenas noches_-

Sin nada mas de que hablar ambos chicos cortaron la llamada, Gokudera miro el letrero de

"la llamada con Hibari Kyoya ha finalizado"

Recordó lo último que le dijo…que soñaría con el….

Se acomodo en su cama y se entrego a Morfeo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquella mañana se levanto muy temprano, se metió a la ducha y cuando salió se encontró en un gran dilema…

¿Qué ropa usaría?

Tras ver su guardarropa un par de veces, se dio cuenta de que era algo bastante estúpido, era obvio que tenía que llevar el uniforme de la escuela.

Después de ponérselo tomo un par de pulseras y un collar, se los puso, tomo su mochila y bajo al primer piso donde ya su hermana lo esperaba con las llaves en la mano

-vámonos...-

Ambos italiano salieron de casa subieron al auto y se fueron rumbo a la escuela.

-entonces, paso por ti a la salida-le recordó la joven

-si-

La chica sonrió y se marcho, el chico entro a su escuela, aun era temprano faltaban cerca de 30 minutos para que el timbre sonara, y la verdad es que eran muy pocos los alumnos que se encontraban dentro.

Camino por los pasillos, todo era una soledad total…

-no te esperaba tan temprano- hablo Hibari mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura-

-bueno, es que a la salida acompañare a mi hermana a el centro comercial-contesto mientras se dejaba apresar por los brazos de su novio, así permanecieron un largo, largo rato hasta que el timbre sonó y ambos tuvieron que ir a sus respectivas clases.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, maestros hablando, alumnos durmiendo y un par de tortolos enviándose mensajes a través de sus celulares a escondidas de sus profesores

Se encontraban sentados en la azotea, mirando el enorme cielo azul sobre de ellos y las nubes blancas y esponjosas pasar, cubriendo los rayos del sol, proporcionándoles un poco de sombra

El celular del menor comenzó a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto, se trataba de su hermana

-aneki, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curioso el menor, ¿acaso ya se encontraba en la entrada esperándolo?

-_hola, oye, llegare un poco tarde por ti, tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas_-

-ok está bien, te esperare-

-_pásame a Hibari_- comenzaba a creer que su hermana era bruja o tenía un sexto sentido, ¿Por qué siempre lo descubría?

-cla-claro...- tartamudeo dudoso el italiano mientras pasaba su móvil a el japonés- quiere hablar contigo- menciono en voz baja para que su hermana al otro lado de la línea no escuchara

El japonés tomo el teléfono

-que sucede-

-_Llegare por Hayato un poco tarde, ¿podrías quedarte a acompañarlo en lo que llego?_

-claro-

-_bueno_ _adiós_-

-adiós- sin más le japonés finalizo la llamada – bueno, me han dejado de niñera de un herbívoro rebelde-

-¿porque me llamas herbívoro?- pregunto el menor mientras se acomodaba mejor en el regazo de su novio

-porque yo soy un carnívoro, y los carnívoros necesitan de los herbívoros para sobrevivir- ante esta "detallada" explicación las mejillas del portador de ojos verdes se tiñeron de un lindo color rosa en muestra de vergüenza

-así que… soy tú herbívoro…-

-claro- le robo un beso en los labios –te puedo preguntar algo-

-sí, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿de que estas enfermo?- ante aquella pregunta su joven pareja no supo que responder- es que, aquella noche que nos conocimos, no me pareció normal tu desmallo, aparte pude notar algunos botes de medicamento en tu casa-

-..No es nada, solo tengo un poco de debilidad, por eso tengo que toar muchas vitaminas- contesto nervioso - ¿vendrás a mi casa el viernes? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

-..Claro, ¿a qué hora? –lo había logrado, ahora solo tenía que esconder todas sus pastillas cuando Hibari fuera a su casa, no quería que se enterara, no quería que se preocupara

-a las 7 de la tarde-

-ok hay me veras herbívoro~-

Continuaron recostados en la azotea, esperando la llamada de Bianchi, viendo las nubes pasar y encontrándoles alguna forma a algunas de ellas mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos…

Hibari se levanto y tomo de la mano a su pareja indicándole que lo siguiera, bajaron de la azotea y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del prefecto

El japonés se acerco al estéreo y coloco uno de los discos que tenia hay.

Gokudera identifico el estuche, o al menos el grupo del que se trataba, CNBlue era el álbum Bluelove

Hibari adelanto todo el disco hasta la canción numero 2

"Sweet holiday"

Y…se la dedico…

-así es como me haces sentir herbívoro….- Hayato presto atención a la letra, sonrojándose y sonriendo por lo que esta decía, en verdad no se esperaba que el mayor escuchara k-pop

-ti amo Hayato~

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, lo, lo había dicho en italiano, en su lengua natal, levanto la mirada y vio como sonreía el japonés... y le correspondió aquella muestra de afecto

Ti amo Kyoya~

"_No quiero morir sin ser amado, pero no quiero morir por amor"_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Subió corriendo al auto de su hermana, no si antes despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de su amado.

De inmediato la mujer encendió el automóvil y salió disparada al centro comercial, como toda buena chica amante de las compras.

Recorrieron tienda por tienda, en cada una la italiana se compraba algo distinto, y claro también el menor, despilfarrando su dinero, olvidándose de que el menor estaba enfermo, por un instante, eran de nuevo dos adolescentes felices sin ninguna preocupación.

Cansados de las compras se sentaron en una de las bancas del centro comercial a comer un helado.

-bueno, me iré a casa, supongo que, tu trabajo te espera ¿no?-

Ante este comentario Hayato volteo a mirar sorprendido a su hermana, ¿Cómo se había enterado de que tenía un empleo?

-te seguí- contesto la joven italiana ante la pregunta aun no formulada por su pequeño hermano- ¿a qué horas llegas comer?-

-a las cuatro- respondió el joven albino

-bien, te estaré esperando en casa, adiós Hayato cuídate-

Sin decir más la chica se marcho, Gokudera miro su reloj, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al local donde trabajaba

Tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar, sin preocupación alguna, importándole poco las miradas que tanto chicos como chicas le lanzaban, se limitaba a ignorarlos o a casi matarlos con la mirada, ellos no le importaban, no tenían el derecho de mirarlo de aquella manera, solo un chico en todo el planta contaba con este derecho, solo Hibari…nadie más…

Llego justo a tiempo, se sentó frente al mostrador, minutos después ya varios chicos y chicas se encontraban "comprando" discos y claro, observando al menor de pies a cabeza cada vez que se levantaba y dejaba admirar su figura.

Sin duda alguna el señor de aquella tienda había encontrado su mina de oro.

El tiempo se había ido volando, ya era hora de ir a comer, salió del establecimiento y para su sorpresa Hibari se encontraba enfrente observándolo con esa mirada tan suya de chico rebelde poderoso… con esa mirada de depredador y rey absoluto.

El japonés cruzo la calle hasta quedar delante del menor, lo tomo por el mentón y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

No lograba acostumbrase a tales muestras de cariño, un sonrojo continuaba invadiendo sus mejillas cada vez que el japonés lo besaba.

No dijeron nada, solo comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad tomados de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados como una feliz y perfecta pareja.

Como un par de idiotas enamorados…

-Hayato, no respondiste mi pregunta en la mañana- cometo el japonés mientras detenía la marcha

-¿pregunta? ¿Cuál? – interrogo el chico italiano

-quiero que me digas de que estas enfermo- fue directo al grano, la sorpresa se izo evidente en los ojos verdes del menor, así como en el ligero temblor que apareció en uno de sus labios.

No respondió, simplemente bajo la mirada y quiso reanudar la marcha, pero fue detenido por el brazo del japonés que se alojo en su cintura.

-¿Por qué te niegas a contestar? – Pregunto Hibari a la tímida tormenta, en verdad quería saber la verdad, pero ninguna respuesta emanaba de los labios de su joven novio - ¿somos novios?

-si lo somos- contesto completamente seguro y sin vacilar el menor

-¿me amas?-

-claro que te amo Hibari…-

-¿Por qué no me contestas entonces?-

-….- no sabía qué hacer, quería salir huyendo, no era capaz de decirle a Hibari la verdad, que acaso le dirá

"estoy enfermo, de la misma enfermedad que murió mi madre, también me matara a mí, en realidad los médicos no saben mucho de esto, ni cuánto tiempo viviré puesto que nací con ella, pero no te preocupes amor todo está bien"

Definitivamente no diría aquello, después de todo….hay cosas que es mejor ocultar, ¿no es así? Esta era una de esas cosas que debía ocultar ¿verdad?

No quería vivir asustado, con sobreprotecciones por parte del japonés, no quería que este llegara a sentir lástima hacia su persona, solo quería sentir, recibir amor y afecto por parte del prefecto…

-no es nada grave, en verdad…confía en mí…-

-yo confío en ti, pero al parecer tu no confías en mi Hayato-comento mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor que se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-claro que confío en ti, es solo que…. Nadie sabe de esto… no es algo que suelo contar….-

Hibari dio un largo suspiro, quería saber la verdad, quería saber que tenía su amado si era grave o no, si podía ayudar en algo.

-¿seguro que no debo de preocuparme?- preguntó el japonés mientras rozaba sus labios con los opuestos.

-…seguro…- contesto terminando de cortar la distancia y comenzar a besar aquellos tentadores y expertos labios que tanto lo provocaban.

Enredo sus delgados dedos en la cabellera negra del japonés, mientras sentía las manos de su amado situarse en su cintura y atraerlo a él, a lo cual no se negó y accedió al mandato del prefecto hasta quedar sin privacidad alguna, importándole poco el estar en media banqueta obstruyendo el paso a los peatones y distrayendo a los conductores.

-vamos, tu hermana se preocupara- con una sonrisa ambos cortaron el beso, volvieron a entrelazar sus dedos y continuar con su marcha.

Llego a su casa, se despidieron como los típicos novios que eran, con un beso al estilo princesa, donde el menor era abrazado por su pareja por la cintura mientras elevaba su pie derecho en el aire, tal y como todas las princesas lo hacen al besar a su amor verdadero.

-nos vemos luego Hayato~ -

-ti amo~-

Sin decir más el japonés de ojos azules se marcho.

Entro en su casa, dejo su suéter en el sofá, apago el ventilador y camino hasta la cocina, la única habitación con luz, lo cual indicaba que ahí se encontraba su hermana

Tomo asiento y comenzó a consumir lo que había en su plato….ambos italianos cenaron en un gran y cómodo silencio

-aneki…. No le digas nada a Hibari- pidió el menor mientras terminaba de comer

-¿no pensaras guardarle el secreto por siempre? –

-…que quieres que le diga, como decírselo…- decía el menor mientras jugaba con sus cubiertos en su plato ya vacio.

-las mentiras no son buenas, pueden causar más daño que la verdad-

-¿el ocultarle que estoy enfermo y moriré es más dañino que el hecho de que lo sepa? Ya es suficiente con que yo tenga que vivir con el miedo de que en algún momento en cualquier instante caeré enfermo y dejare de verlo, de saber que muera y….que el tendrá que rehacer su vida con alguien más… ya es suficiente con el saber que en algún momento me olvidara….tengo que vivir con el hecho de que…. No porque mi vida termine, la suya también tendría que hacerlo, la suya continuara….el continuara…

-….Hayato….es tu decisión… no mía, solo te pido que pienses bien las cosas – sin decir más subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación – hoy te toca lavar los trastes.

Se levanto de su asiento y tomo los platos sucios que había en la mesa llevándolos al fregador, donde comenzó a lavarlos mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En si debía o no decirle la verdad a Hibari

Eran demasiadas cosas para él, después de todo aun era un niño, un niño que extrañaba el consejo y calor de su madre, de una mujer que siempre esta hay para ti y decirte que está bien y que está mal…

Pero…

El ya no tenía madre, ella ya se había marchado…

Subió las escaleras, escalón por escalón, después miro el pasillo y comenzó a andar por el hasta llegar a su habitación, puso su mano sobre el picaporte y lo giro, entrando en aquella habitación que…en realidad no era la suya.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta

-claro adelante Hayato- hablo la joven chica mientras dejaba su libro de lado y se quitaba sus anteojos que solo solía utilizar para leer.

Como niño tras tener una pesadilla se escabullo dentro de la habitación de su hermana hasta recostarse en la cama de la joven italiana y se acomodo en su regazo.

-no sé qué hacer...- dijo el italiano con un puchero en sus labios.

-mi hermanito está creciendo... – comento la joven de cabellos rosados mientras comenzaba a acariciar las hebras plateadas del menor.

Tal y como lo hacía de niños, cada vez que el menor tenía una pesadilla se escabullía hasta la habitación de su hermana, donde se dormía entre los brazos de la chica y sentía como esta acariciaba sus cabellos hasta llevarlo a un viaje con Morfeo.

Es cierto, su madre ya no estaba ahí a su lado, pero… aun tenia a una mujer que se preocupaba por él, a una que lo daría todo por su bien, alguien que le dice que está bien y que está mal…

Bianchi siempre lo había dado todo por el….

-¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?-

-porque, cuando naciste yo me hice una promesa a mí misma, que cuidaría de ese bulto de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes tan iguales a los míos… que cuidaría de mi hermano menor…

Bianchi estaba con el….

…

Y Hibari también lo estaba ahora…


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Despertó cuando sintió una mano sacudirlo, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y noto como su hermana trataba de despertarlo.

-Vamos Hayato, cámbiate y baja a desayunar-

Miro a su alrededor y noto dos cosas, una, se había quedado dormido en la cama de su hermana, dos, un amanecer precioso, más bello que cualquier otro se presentaba frente sus ojos a través de la ventana.

El resto de la semana había pasado bastante rápido, ya era viernes por la tarde, dentro de poco llegaría Hibari y después aparecería el médico Dino Cavallone para tratar de conquistar a su hermana.

La idea de que su hermana saliera con aquel medico torpe e idiota ya no le agradaba del todo ahora que pensaba con frialdad.

Observaba a su hermana cepillar su larga cabellera rosa, aquella que combinaba tan bien con su vestido tinto de tirantes, no, ese idiota no se merecía a su hermana.

Entonces vio como su hermana lo miraba sonriente desde el reflejo del espejo mientras se colocaba los pendientes, y el timbre sonó, indicando la llegada de uno de los dos pretendientes de ambos hermanos.

El menor bajo a abrir, y de inmediato se topó con un par de hermosas orbes azules, no puedo ocultar su sonrisa, esa expresión de felicidad que suelen poner nuestros cachorros al vernos regresar de la escuela.

-están esperando a mi cuñada- hablo Hibari mientras se hacía a un lado, permitiendo que el italiano visualizara a cierto hombre rubio, bastante nervioso, cada 5 segundos se miraba al espejo de su auto para ver que todo estuviera en orden, y que ningún mechón de la rubia cabellera hubiera salido de su formación.

-claro... iré a avisarle- pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta su hermana iba bajando

-adiós, cuídense niños, Hibari como regresare tarde, puedes quedarte a dormir, ¡pero nada de pasarse de listo con mi hermano! –

-hmp, como usted diga cuñada-

-ok, y Hayato… no te pongas celoso, el jamás ocupara tu lugar- comentó la chica al notar el ataque de celos que su hermano había tenido hace unos momentos.

Y finalmente la atractiva chica salió de la casa y subió al auto en compañía del rubio.

El japonés cerró la puerta y entró, era la segunda vez que caminaba por aquellos pasillos, pero solo que esta era bastante diferente a la primera, ya que en una él llevaba al menor en sus brazos, en cambio ahora ambos subían entre besos y caricias algo subidas de tono, pasaban volando sobre algunos escalones, mientras que en otros se detenían para permitir aparecer un beso fiero y apasionado.

Finalmente llegaron a el cuarto del italiano donde ambos se recostaron, el prefecto vio fijamente las orbes verdes del chico bajo de él y no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogó el menor un poco avergonzado

-aun no Hayato… aun no….- mencionó el prefecto provocando que las mejillas de su pareja fueran nubladas por un tono carmesí.

Fue todo lo que dijo el japonés por el resto de la noche…

El reloj marcaba las 3 am y ella apenas regresaba a casa, entró con sigilo, con cuidado de no hacer ruido subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermanito, giro el picaporte y entro poco a poco, como un asesino al entrar en la habitación de su próxima víctima.

Hay estaban ambos adolescentes dormidos en la cama, abrazados mutuamente.

No pudo evitar reprimir su sonrisa, ya que la que adornaba los labios de su hermanito era tan bella y sincera, asía tanto tiempo que no lo veía dormir tan tranquilo y despreocupado del mundo.

Tomó una sabana y cubrió ambos cuerpos, era mejor dejarlos descansar, que tuvieran un momento de paz, porque…

Todos solo tenemos el hoy, el ayer son solo recuerdos, y el mañana  
¿Quién nos garantiza que estará ahí?

Un suave rayo de luz, se va colando por la ventana, son las 9 de la mañana y tú te encuentras pegadito a mi herbívoro, no quiero ni respirar, por miedo a espantar tu sueño y provocar que dejes de soñar.

¿Qué soñaras? ¿Conmigo quizá? ¿O con alguien más?

Sabes…. Yo soñé contigo, un carnívoro…. Soñé con mi presa, con lo que me es vital para vivir….

La suerte parece estar de mi lado, mi camino parece haberse enderezado por ti, ahora tú eres mi alegría.

El día apenas ha empezado y yo no sé si continúo soñando, o si en verdad esto está pasando

Duerme un poco más, hazme imaginar que a mi lado es donde encuentras tu paz

Duerme un poco más, que quizá mientras duermes sea capaz de curar los dolores de tu vida… tan solo duerme un poco más herbívoro….

Mis dedos rozan tu piel navegan por tu cuerpo, una y otra ves

Duerme…. Que quizá mientras duermas sea capaz de curar todos tus males… lo que oculta tu sonrisa, lo que sea que tú me ocultas, por que se que lo haces…

O tal vez sea capaz de evitar que te inundes en gotas de agua salada a escondidas de los demás…

Sueña…. Tan solo un poco mas…

Que soñar no cuesta nada, y los sueños son perfectos….

~Un futuro no muy distante~

El japonés despertó, se había quedado dormido en el sofá cuidando de su amado herbívoro, miro el reloj, eran las 9:00 am.

Miro a su querido italiano, se veía tan…frágil, débil… tan delicado…quería besarlo, abrazarlo, transmitirle un poco de su vida, pero aquello no era posible.

Se acerco a la camilla con cuidado de no hacer ruido, casi flotando, continuaba durmiendo, esa estúpida enfermedad era lo causante de todo, de todas sus penas.

Maldijo a pandora, por caer en la tentación, esa maldita mujer se atrevió a abrir aquella pequeña caja, liberando demonios, males, enfermedades, condeno a toda la humanidad por culpa de su curiosidad.

Y pensar, que hace un tiempo atrás todo era perfecto para ellos, todo era único y maravilloso…. Pero no más, nunca más.

-Hayato…..- pronuncio el nombre del menor mientras retiraba un par de mechones plateados de su rostro – si… tan solo esa tarde me hubiera contenido como aquella noche, tu situación sería muy distinta, tu no estarías aquí…aunque… si me hubiera rehusado … puede que no tuviéramos un motivo más para seguir amore mio.

La perfección no existe, y los cuentos de hadas no son eternos.

Al parecer dios no conoce el final

"y vivieron felices para siempre"

"no me clasifiquen, léanme.  
soy escritor, no un género"


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

FUTURO

Salió de la habitación del menor, le dolía la espalda de dormir en aquel frio y pequeño sofá, pero se negaba a salir del hospital, ¿Qué tal que ocurriera algo cuando el no estaba? El tenia tanto derecho a decidir como Bianchi, y nadie se lo podía negar.

Camino por el largo pasillo blanco, rumbo a otra sección del hospital.

Ojala pudiera duplicarse y estar en ambos lugares a la ves, aquella caminata se le hacia tan pesada… y cada día pareciera que le aumentaran metros a su recorrido.

PRESENTE

-Hayato, ahorita especialmente debes de cuidarte, la enfermedad se esta volviendo mas fuerte, el desmayo que tuviste ayer no es nada con lo que se aproxima-

El adolescente permanecía en silencio, sentado en su silla a un costado de su hermana

-¿puedo volver a la escuela?- preguntó el joven alvino.

-...me temo, que no es lo mas conveniente, tienes que estar en reposo y observación, te dejare marchar a tu casa, pero como medico y amigo, te prohíbo volver a la escuela, al menos hasta nuevo aviso- contestó el rubio, no le gustaba hacer aquello, odiaba dar aquellas tristes noticias, pero tenia que hacerlo.

De regreso a casa su hermana no dijo nada, el tampoco, aun se sentía algo débil y cansado.

Los carros pasaban a su costado, al frente los semáforos cambiaban de color, verde, amarillo, rojo, todo en un circulo vicioso.

-Hibari no ha dejado de llamarme preguntando por ti-comento la chica

-¿no le dijiste verdad?-

-no, pero ya es tiempo de que le hables de tu estado, las cosas como son Hayato, no puedes continuar azucarando algo que aun así, es difícil de tragar-

-… ¿puedo salir mañana con el?-

-…solo si me prometes que se lo dirás de una ves por todas-

-si, lo hare-

Se encontraban en la casa del japonés, al menor le hubiera gustado ir al parque de diversiones pero Hibari se negó debido a los problemas de salud que últimamente presentaba su pareja, además de que afuera había un clima de los mil demonios, no podía a arriesgarse a que tuviera otra decaída… tenia que cuidarlo, pero ¿cuidarlo de que? Si ni siquiera el sabía que es lo que tenia.

Caminaba por un sendero lleno de ladrones, con un tesoro en mano pero sin una sola dirección que seguir o un arma a su costado.

El joven de ojos verdes se sentó, se armó de valor, esta seria una larga y difícil charla, comenzó a hablar, le dijo todo a el japonés, absolutamente todo, no obtenía respuesta alguna, ni comentarios, solo, de ves en cuando una que otra pregunta, alguna duda de algo que no le había quedado del todo claro.

Cuando finalizó, mantenía la mirada baja, no se atrevía a encarar aquellas orbes azules de las que tiempo atrás se había enamorado, tenia miedo de romper en llanto si lo hacia, de verse débil, de proyectar sus temores y debilidades.

Pare ser sinceros, esperaba algún reproche, un grito, un empujón, o tal ves, inclusive un golpe, pero nada llego, no había reacción alguna por parte del prefecto, parecía haberse convertido en una estatua en el momento que el sol se termino de ocultar.

No se preocupaba por llegar a casa, Bianchi tenia una cita con Dino así que le había preguntado si podría dormir en la casa del japonés, ella, extrañamente había aceptado, sabia que aquel chico no le haría daño alguno a su hermanito y que lo cuidaría muy bien, además…. Tenia muchas cosas que hablar con aquel medico italiano.

-Hayato…- el aludido levanto la mirada y en el momento unos labios ajenos se estamparon con los propios, en un beso necesitado.

Le correspondió el acto, cuando el mayor lo jaló por la cintura para que se acercara un poco más, termino por obligarlo a sentarse sobre sus caderas, Hayato, pasó sus manos por el cuello de su pareja mientras se acercaba más a el, llegando a hacer movimientos muy provocativos, aun mas tomando en cuenta que se encontraba sentado a horcadas sobre el.

Necesitaba besarlo de nuevo, sentirlo, había durado una semana internado, una semana sin verlo, sin escucharlo sin saber absolutamente nada de el.

En un arranque de pasión, el japonés intensifico el beso, comenzando a invadir la boca del italiano, este se sonrojo, pero sin embargo no se apartó, continuo con el contacto mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, se sentía tan inexperto, tan novato.

Se besaron hasta que perdieron el aliento, pero, no llegaron a más, todo quedo en un beso, las caricias no llegaron a aparecer en escena.

-hi-Hibari…- llamó el menor una ves que se hubiesen separado lo suficiente como para mirarse el uno al otro –…continuemos…- pidió tímidamente el chico, bajando la mirada, pero sin moverse de aquella provocativa y comprometedora posición.

-…hayato….-

FUTURO

Por fin había llegado a su destino, habló con la doctora, todo se encontraba en orden, todo iba bien.

Una enfermera se acercó a el y le propuso entrar, el sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, no había otra cosa que quisiera mas en esos momentos.

Un poco de tiempo con ella, un poco de alegría y felicidad no le vendrían mal, le hacia falta recordar lo que se siente sonreír, sentirse amado y el calor de un cuerpo en su regazo…

-…al menos, hay algo bueno en todo esto…-

PRESENTE

Llegaron hasta su cama, donde lentamente dejó caer al menor, sabia que debía cuidar su salud, así que se propuso ser lo mas cuidadoso posible, pues no podía negarse, sabia que Hayato anhelaba aquello y el también, además… ¿como desaparecer aquel bulto que crecía bajo sus pantalones?

Como apagar aquel fuego que había comenzado con apenas una chispa, con un beso, y ahora…. Ahora parecía consumir todo a su paso…

Desnudó al joven albino lentamente, queriendo memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, cada gesto, cada sonido, cada olor, simplemente buscaba grabar aquel momento en su recuerdo, quemarlo con fuego vivo en su memoria.

El menor parecía desesperado, hace un buen rato que se encontraba a merced de su pareja, pero este no pasaba de caricias, quería recibirlo, deseaba sentirlo dentro de él.

-Hibari...- susurro levemente mientras movía sus caderas, pidiendo más, tratando de provocarlo.

-shh… si quieres que lo haga, lo haremos a mi modo- fue todo lo que dijo el prefecto y continuo tocando, explorando aquel cuerpo, a paso lento, muy lento, desesperando a hayato, haciéndole gemir sin control, perder la respiración y el conocimiento por momentos.

El japonés llevo tres de sus dígitos a la boca del menor, este completamente rojo, entre abrió sus labios comprendiendo que era lo que Hibari quería que hiciera, así que, acató la orden, les dio alojo a aquellos dedos dentro de su boca.

Finalmente sus caricias llegaron a la entrada del menor, este se estremeció, pero intento ocultarlo, fue entonces que sintió como un digito lo invadía

-¡Ah!, ¡Hibari!- gritó al sentir como se movía dentro de él, dolía, o si que dolía.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar otro grito al sentir como dos invasores más entraban en el, mierda ¡como dolía!

Después de un rato, que al menor le pareció eterno, aquellos dígitos salieron de su interior, miro a su novio, sus hermosos ojos azules, y se olvido de la sensación de incomodidad que habían dejado en su parte baja aquellos invasores.

El joven de cabellos negros se acomodó entre las piernas del italiano, besó sus labios mientras comenzaba un movimiento de caderas, simulando penetraciones.

El joven extranjero no quería que su amado escuchara sus quejas cuando comenzara e entrar dentro suyo, así que lo tomo de los cabello y lo obligó a besarlo, enredando una de sus manos en aquella maraña de cabellos negros y con la otra recorría el pecho ajeno.

Entre besos y caricias el japonés comenzó a entrar poco a poco en aquel cuerpo, penetrando en territorios desconocidos.

El menor quiso liberar un pequeño grito de molestia, pero este fue acallado por los labios del japonés.

-Hayato- dijo roncamente el portador de ojos azules, aquella no era la primera ves que le quitaba la virginidad a un chico, a decir verdad era la segunda.

Recordaba a aquel novio que tubo hace cerca de un año, aquel jovencito castaño de ojos miel, y a pesar de que lo quería y se había acosado varias veces con el, nunca sintió la misma satisfacción que experimentaba en estos momentos, pues, a aquel niño solo lo quería puede incluso que solo haya sido una etapa de descontrol hormonal, pero a el joven de cabellos platas y ojos verdes, a el lo amaba….

Finalmente termino de entrar, se separó un poco del rostro ajeno para poder verlo.

Sus ojos, aquel par de esmeraldas estaba cubierto de una capa de líquido transparente, de gotas de agua salada que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó, por un momento temió haber lastimado al menor, haber sido demasiado brusco y concentrarse en el deseo propio.

-si…- dijo mientras asentía y sonreía- vamos… dame un poco de placer Hibari…- pidió el chico albino, pues sentía que si no lo hacia terminaría por perder el conocimiento, aquella sensación en su parte baja era insoportable.

Lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, pero con cada movimiento sentía como el menor se tensaba y veía como se mordía los labios para acallar alguna queja.

Optó por un plan B

Coloco una de sus manos en la cintura ajena y la otra la bajo hasta la hombría del menor, una vez que capturo esta entre sus manos comenzó a recorrerla en toda su extensión

-¡Hibari!- grito el menor al sentir como este comenzaba a jugar con su intimidad, comenzó a deshacer las sabanas que se encontraban bajo su cuerpo con cada movimiento de la mano del japonés.

Poco a poco Hibari comenzó a sentir como el italiano se relajaba y comenzó a mover sus caderas, penetrando al menor, buscando aquel punto especial.

-ky-kyoya…- gimió el menor cuando aquel punto fue encontrado, sentía que cuerpo desfallecer, como si el japonés hubiese disparado un arma cargada con placer.

Tímidamente llevo una de sus manos hacia la de su novio, la que continuaba jugando con su hombría, la tomo y trato de detenerla.

-no… no sigas con esto- pidió, sentía la vista nublada por el placer, pero si aquel chico continuaba atacándolo de ambas formas sentía que no soportaría mucho y terminaría pronto

El otro comprendió, y dejo de hacer aquellas caricias, para concentrarse más en hacer suyo al joven italiano.

Hibari necesitaba saber que estaba ahí, lo tocaba, debía comprobar su temperatura, lo hacia gemir, tenia que comprobar que aun contaba con la voz, que tenia la fuerza para soltar un grito o la vida necesaria como para romper las sabanas de su cama.

Simplemente necesitaba saber que estaba ahí.

Vivo

…Suyo…


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas, llegando a iluminar la habitación donde dos chicos descansaban, donde dormían y compartían un sueño.

El viento entraba, atravesando los cristales, agitando las cortinas y refrescando ambos cuerpos, invitándolos a despertar, o tal vez a continuar durmiendo, no lo sabían, solo, disfrutaban del contacto, de dormir uno al lado del otro, unidos por un inocente abrazo mientras sus cuerpos desnudos hacían contacto con la piel opuesta, algo intimo e inocente.

El primero en despertar fue el japonés, miró el reloj de la pared, marcaba las 10:30 am, eso explicaba el insoportable calor que tenía, observó el cuerpo acurrucado en su regazo, como aquel niño continuaba durmiendo, importándole poco lo asfixiante que resultaba el clima.

Besó aquella melena plateada mientras trataba peinarla, se veía tan lindo dormido ahí, en su cama, entre sus brazos, con solo una camisa suya como prenda, tan provocativo, sensual e inocente.

FUTURO

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-un mes, quizá dos… debes de entender, que, lo ocurrido solo acelero las cosas, perjudico su salud-

-…lo se…-

-Cavallone, ¿ya no hay nada que podamos hacer?-

-no, lo lamento, como les dije, esto solo debilito más a Hayato, también se lo dije a él desde el principio, fue algo muy pesado y riesgoso para él, para serles sincero, me sorprende que haya aguantado todo este tiempo-

PRESENTE

Poco a poco, el cuerpo del italiano comenzó a moverse, rodando por la cama, mientras iba despertando, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y descubrir donde se encontraba, aquella definitivamente no era su habitación.

Entonces, se percató de su escases de ropa, giro y se topó con aquellos mares que le miraban curiosos y sonrientes, de inmediato los colores se le subieron al rostro.

Él y Hibari habían pasado la noche juntos, este le había tomado, había robado su virginidad, se habían entregado el uno al otro.

-¿estás bien?-

-si-

-no mientas-

-… solo, estoy un poco adolorido, tu… entiendes…. ¿no?-

Le avergonzaba tanto, sentía una inmensa vergüenza ante el hecho de confesar que la cadera le dolía a horrores y su parte baja, aquella zona entre sus glúteos le mataba.

El chico de cabellos negros se acercó a él, y le besó, con ternura, un simple roce de labios que abordaba miles de sentimientos y sensaciones.

-espera aquí, voy por el desayuno-

Y así fue, aquel chico se cambió y salió de la casa en busca de algo de comida ya preparada, mientras el italiano permanecía en la casa, con trabajo se puso de pie, y sosteniéndose de las paredes y muebles comenzó a recorrer aquella casa, con solo una camisa tres tallas mas grande como prenda.

Miraba alrededor, era una casa bastante cómoda, con muebles caros y pocos cuadros, pero, la casa entera estaba inundada del aroma del aquel japonés, su loción, su estilo, su esencia… le era todo tan reconfortante.

Cansado se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala, aún tenía sueño, tanto sueño…

FUTURO

-Hibari… todo va a estar bien-

-Hayato…-

Como podía estar tan tranquilo, tan sonriente, tan contento cuando su vida se esfumaba, su reloj de arena cada vez estaba más vacío, aquel que marcaba su tiempo de vida.

Se esfumaba, se iba, su amado estaba muriendo y el que asía, continuaba sentado frente a él, viéndolo morir sin poder evitarlo, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil.

-no te sientas así… me has hecho muy feliz-

-solo acorte tú tiempo de vida-

-no es así, me hiciste vivir toda una vida en tan poco tiempo-

-herbívoro… tienes que vivir-

-lo siento –

PRESENTE

El joven nipón llego hasta su casa, introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura y la giro, nuevamente llegaba a su casa.

Ahí estaba, su pequeño herbívoro, durmiendo en el sillón de su sala, con su camisa y sin nada debajo de esta.

Como le amaba, demasiado y locamente

Lo de ayer, la charla, había esperado noticias malas, sin embargo, no tan malas…

El italiano, poco a poco moría…

Se hinco frente al mueble de color negro, la piel blanca del chico extranjero resaltaba ante la tonalidad del sofá.

Ese par de piernas, le parecían tan perfectas, sin resistirse, las acaricio, tan suaves, limpias, y blancas.

Él era perfecto

Era un ángel caído del cielo.

Un ser incomprendido, que acosta de su belleza tiene que pagar el día a día con su vida.

-Bianchi, nos permites-

-¿Qué?-

-necesito hablar con tu hermano-

-hazlo conmigo aquí, soy su tutora-

-dije, que tengo que hablar con tu hermano-

A regañadientes, la chica de cabellos rosas abandonó la habitación, estaba encabronada, pobre del que se atreviera a interceptarla en su camino a la salida.

El menor miraba el piso, aquello no estaba bien, Dino nunca había echado de su hermana de la habitación.

El rubio se quitó los lentes, y le miro con cariño, mientras sonreía y trataba de encontrar las palabras indicadas.

-sabes, cuando tenía tu edad, estaba desesperado por tener novia, por estrechar a alguien entre mis brazos y besar un par de labios, deseaba poder recostarme sobre las piernas de alguien cuando me sentía desfallecer, que me repitiera que todo estaría bien y que me confesara su amor-

El chico de ojos verdes continuaba con la mirada baja, escuchando con atención, pero, aquellas palabras solo le hacían recordar a una persona, a ese japonés de ojos azules, su mente viajaba a esos recuerdos, a esos momentos cuando ese chico le abrazaba, le besaba, cuando le confesaba que le amaba y al final, recordaba aquella noche.

-Hayato, seré directo, ¿has iniciado tu vida sexual?-

Al finalizar la pregunta, los colores se subieron al rostro del albino, sus mejillas fueron pobladas por un intenso color carmesí. Eso fue suficiente, sin necesidad de palabras, el chico había respondido a la interrogativa del médico.

-dime, ¿con que frecuencia ejecutan el acto sexual?-

-solo, solo ha sido una vez- contestó el menor mientras desviaba la mirada, aquello era tan vergonzoso, estúpidos análisis, le hacían miles de ellos, pero… ¿Cuál de ellos puedo haberlo delatado?

-eso fue hace…. Hace, casi tres meses, aproximadamente-

-si… ¿cómo sabes eso? –

-Hayato, acabas de terminar el periodo embrionario y dentro de poco pasaras al periodo fetal-

-¿Qué?-

-estas esperando un bebé-

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría

-eso no es posible, no soy una chica-

-no, no lo eres, pero, has sido sometido a tantos tratamientos, incluido hormonales, parece que esto altero tu cuerpo un poco-

-¿Por qué no lo notaron antes?-

-bueno, jamás se nos ocurrió hacerte una prueba de embarazo-

-¿Cómo lo notaron?-

-por esto- respondió mientras le daba un sobre con rayos x- la columna vertebral, el corazón y su cabeza ya se han desarrollado-

El italiano seguía mirando el papel de color azul coloreado con distintas tonalidades de sombras, tratando de descifrarlas sin entender mucho

-calculamos que debes tener…-

-7 semanas, en tres días 8- contestó el italiano de ojos verdes, pues, recordaba perfectamente la noche que había pasado con el japonés

-si, mira… no, no sabemos qué problemas vaya a traer esto a tu estado-

- … quiero tenerlo…-


	13. Chapter 13

Bianchi se enteró al poco rato de su charla con Dino, esta se mantuvo callada, pues, según ella… no tenía nada que decir. Su pequeño hermano ya había tomado una decisión, y ella le apoyaría, como había hecho siempre, le cuidaría lo más que pudiera, tanto como su madre hubiera hecho de haber podido.

Extrañamente, la chica no condujo a su casa, si no que tomó otro camino, un camino que puso nervioso al menor, sabia a donde iban, a su casa…

Con Hibari

Los nervios comenzaron a invadirle, tenía miedo.

-tienes que decírselo – sentencio la chica de cabellos rosados antes de recibir cualquier protesta- decida apoyarte en esto o no, es su padre, tiene el derecho a saberlo, no cometas el mismo error de tu madre, de mantenerse callada hasta que el final toco a su puerta… nuestro padre, la amaba, le hubiera apoyado en todo, pero ella, se mantuvo al margen…-

el chico escuchaba, ya sabía eso, Bianchi y el eran medios hermanos, su madre fue la amante de su padre, cuando salió embarazada, se mantuvo en silencio, no dijo nada, posiblemente, por eso murió tan joven, paso ella sola su embarazo.

-nuestro padre te ama, estoy segura que ese chico también lo hace, y sin duda también amara a mi sobrino-

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá de la sala del japonés, frente a él.

Con sus ojos verdes clavados en el suelo, tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas, pero apenas comenzaba a formar su discurso, todo se esfumaba.

-herbívoro... ¿Qué ocurre?-

Se había hartado de aquel insoportable silencio, tenía a su amado niño frente a él, y a su cuñada mirándolos desde el marco de la puerta, a un par de metros de la sala.

-…Hibari, yo… tu… nosotros…- no podía, no era capaz de decirle que serían padres, tenía miedo al rechazo, abandono o alguna reclamación, pero su hermana estaba ahí, le apoyaba y protegería incluso del nipón, en caso de ser necesario.

-Hey, Hibari Kyoya- hablo su hermana finalmente, sabía que su pequeño hermano no podría con esto solo- embarazaste a mi hermano

Directo al grano, con una puntería envidiable había lanzado y dado en el blanco, no había necesidad de rodeos.

El par de orbes azules se agrandaron, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Él y hayato serían padres? no, eso, biológicamente no era posible, hayato no era una chica, el mimos lo había comprobado aquella noche, no era posible ¿verdad?

-Hayato, desde muy pequeño ha sido sometido a muchos tratamientos, incluidos hormonales, por alguna razón, su cuerpo logro desarrollar hormonas femeninas, óvulos, que, fueron fecundados por tus espermatozoides Hibari… Hayato ha decidido tenerlo-

Terminó de explicar la chica de cabellos rosas, aclarando las dudas de su _"cuñado"._

-¿de qué forma afectara esto tu salud? – interrogo la nube, eran un par de niños, no estaban listos para ser padres, no lo habían planeado, pero, las cosas ya están hechas, no había marcha atrás.

-el medico dice que… posiblemente mis defensas bajen, que me debilitaré y el parto tendrá que ser por cesaría… tampoco cree… que logre llegar a ese momento-

Una vil lágrima, lacaya de Judas escapo de sus ojos, ahora, se daba cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas, del riesgo y los peligros que el tener a aquel bebé significaba.

-…también cree... Que sea posible que el bebé herede mi enfermedad, así como yo lo hice-

Sin poder contenerse más, ese niño comenzó a llorar, era demasiado para él, tan solo tenía 15 años, le habían arrebatado a su madre, su infancia e inocencia donde los pequeños son invencibles, desde chico conoció a la muerte, y esta lo acechaba día con día.

Hibari se puso de pie, no podía verle así, cruzo el 1.80 metros que lo separaban de su amado y lo abrazó, escondió en su pecho aquel rostro, limpio sus lágrimas y lo estrujó contra su cuerpo, no quería perderlo, a ninguno de los dos…

-el bebé estará bien, tú también lo estarás…-


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Lloraron los dos juntos, mientras aquella italiana los veía y se preguntaba, ¿Por qué les pasaba eso a ellos? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Cuál fue su error? ¿Por qué eran castigados de tal manera?

No lo merecían, ninguno de los dos.

Conocía a su hermanito, jamás hizo algo malo, podrá parecer alguien rebelde e inconsciente, pero no era así, solo era un caparazón para ocultar lo débil y solo que se sentía, y respecto a aquel japonés, le había investigado, era un buen alumno, en varias ocasiones había defendido a personas que se encontraban en apuros, inclusive lo habían llegado a internar por luchar en defensa de alguien.

Eran buenos chicos, unos buenos niños.

Los observaba llorar, abrazados, tenían miedo, estaban asustados, pero sin duda, los dos tenían una gran determinación, juntos, eran muy fuertes.

FUTURO

Hayato permanecía en la camilla, recostado, con el japonés a un lado y su descendiente entre sus brazos, el bultito balbuceaba, alzaba sus manitas y miraba a sus progenitores, arrancándoles una sonrisa, unos momentos de felicidad en familia, jugaban todos juntos, pasaban un buen rato, hasta que la enfermera les decía que el albino tenía que descansar y Hibari terminaba fuera, en el pasillo con su bebé.

Veía el brillo apagarse en aquellos ojos azules, quería pasar más tiempo con su "_madre_".

Arrullaba al pequeño hasta que terminaba dormido, se acostaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera con el niño en brazos, a esperar a que amaneciera y pudieran ver al italiano devuelta.

Ojala… las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra manera

PRESENTE

El menor entraba en el tercer mes, ahora Hibari lo acompañaba a cada cita, además de que, prácticamente se había mudado a su casa, su hermana lo aceptó, con la condición de que no volvieran su casa un motel, no quería despertar a media noche por extraños ruidos provenientes del cuarto de su hermanito.

Hayato había dejado la escuela, el japonés continuaba asistiendo a esta, pero apenas terminaban sus clases corría con el menor, tenía miedo de dejarle solo, que le pasara algo y no estar con él, a su lado.

Ambos jóvenes amaban dormir en la misma cama, sin contacto sexual, aunque no lo dijeran, ambos tenían miedo por el bebé, el doctor no les había prohibido el sexo, pero también ese médico solía ser algo idiota, mejor ser precavidos.

El tiempo transcurría, las pastillas y medicamentos en el botiquín del menor aumentaban, medicamentos, vitaminas, complementos, etc... Su panza también incrementaba con cada día, apenas caminaba un poco por la casa y se cansaba, su enorme panza de 6 meses lo había prohibido de su movilidad y agilidad, se sentía tan torpe.

Cada noche, cuando se recostaba con el japonés en su cama, este le acariciaba su enorme panza, solía dormirse escuchando los curiosos soniditos que hacia su bebé, y si el pequeño estaba de buen humor, saludaba a sus padres con un par de pataditas.

Ese bebé era muy bipolar y caprichoso, cuando quería se movía, cuando quería les "_hablaba_", pero había días en los que apenas si se movía un poco.

Afortunadamente, el pequeño estaba bien y según el reciente ultrasonido, se trataba de un varón.

un pequeño niño que cada día crecía en el vientre de aquel italiano, que cada noche escuchaba como su padre le hablaba, y recibía miles de obsequios de su tía, la cual ya había mandado a hacer una nueva habitación para el pequeño.

Tal vez, eran tiempos difíciles, pero... Felices…

Ese pequeño, era amado y esperado por sus padres


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

El momento por fin había llegado

Hibari se encontraba en la sala de esperas junto con la hermana mayor del chico albino, esperando noticias.

Hace un par de minutos que el chico había entrado en el quirófano para llevar acabo la cesárea debido a su peculiar y extraño estado.

El japonés tenía miedo, temblaba sin poder evitarlo y no precisamente de frio ocasionado por el aire acondicionado del lugar, si no de preocupación por ellos, por su amante y su bebé

Las últimas semanas del embarazo habían sido algo complicadas, la salud del menor se debilitaba, además de la angustia del saber si el niño heredaría o no aquella mortal enfermedad les mortificaba día con día.

Era demasiado para alguien de tan solo 16 años de edad.

Caminaba en círculos, miraba a en todas las direcciones, se sentaba, observaba el piso, después el techo, se levantaba, y nuevamente repetía la misma rutina, una y otra vez, ante la atenta mirada de una italiana.

-¿quieres sentarte? solo me estas poniendo más nerviosa a mí- le reprochó la chica, ya tenía bastante con saber la situación, ahora con ese japonés al borde de los nervios solo le estresaba más, le daban ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro y dejarlo inconsciente por un rato.

Pero si hacia eso, seguramente hayato se molestaría.

En silencio, el chico de ojos azules se volvió a sentar

Sin comentarios, palabras, o charlas, continúo transcurriendo el tiempo, tan lenta y tortuosamente para ellos.

-felicidades, está completamente sano-

Fue lo que le dijo aquel doctor rubio y de ojos avellana mientras le entregaba aquel bultito vestido de azul

Con miedo lo cargó, era tan pequeño, tan frágil e inocente.

Era igual a su joven amante italiano.

El mismo rostro, los mismos cabellos, igual de blanco a él, sus ojos… ¿de qué color serían sus ojos?

Como ansiaba saberlo, pero el pequeño aun los mantenía cerrados privándolo de semejante privilegio.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano? – interrogo la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes

Que estúpido, se había olvidado de preguntar por hayato al tener a aquella personita en brazos

-él está bien, no hubo complicaciones, pero se encuentra aún bajo el efecto de la anestesia, no podrán verlo hasta el día de mañana-

Y así pasaron las horas, el joven padre se negaba a soltar al pequeño, no quería soltarlo, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de dejarlo ir.

Por qué en el fondo sabía… que al final… terminarían ellos dos solos… con la ausencia de aquel chico italiano

FUTURO

No... ¿Por qué?

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, hace apenas unos momentos, que el italiano sonreía y jugaba con su bebé, y ahora…

Estaba postrado en aquella cama, el fuerte y constante pitido de aquella maquina se había transformado en ensordecedor silbido, sin pausas... la calidez de su cuerpo le había abandonado, se encontraba frio, muy frio… demasiado

El sonrojo de sus mejillas ya no existía, y tampoco el brillo de aquellas orbes verdes, su vida había terminado aquella tarde de invierno…

Salió del hospital, busco aquel viejo traje que conservaba en su armario, se lo puso

Pantalones negros

Camisa negra

Saco negro

Corbata negra

Cabellos negros…

NEGRO

Era el único color que conoció por aquellos nueve días de luto

Cada día, a las 5 de la tarde, despertaba al niño de su siesta, alistaba la pañalera y salía a las calles de la ciudad, llegaba a una florería, compraba un tulipán blanco y reanudaba su marcha

Esta vez con rumbo al panteón.

Llegaba como a eso de las 6:00 pm.

Era su tumba

La tumba de ese chico que le conquistó

El que le dio a ese bultito que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, mirando atento aquel lugar al que acudían todos los días.

Preguntándose, porque siempre que iban, su papi lloraba.

¿Era ese un lugar malo?


	16. Chapter 16

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde aquel trágico día.

Era tan curioso, lo lento y rápido que había pasado el tiempo, apenas ayer, podía ver a su bebé gatear por toda la casa, pero esta mañana no era así, el niño corría por todo el lugar, persiguiendo a aquel cachorro blanco que su tía le había regalado en navidad.

-¡papi! ¿Qué comeremos hoy?

-no lo sé… ¿Qué quieres?-

-pizza!-

Gritaba aquella mata de cabellos plateados mientras le miraba con esos ojos azules tan llenos de alegría.

-entonces será pizza-

El pequeño sonreía y volvía a concentrarse en localizar al pequeño can

Y a pesar del tiempo, el seguía recordando aquellos últimos días de vida del italiano, esas escasas tardes en que los tres estaban juntos, esa noche en que le volvió a tomar…

Aun recordaba el rostro sonrojado del albino cuando le pidió que le hiciera el amor en aquella habitación de hospital, alegando que quería sentirlo por última vez.

Ya que, ambos sabían que aquella sería la última vez.

Todavía podía sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno, la suavidad de aquella piel.

Aun le amaba.

**Flash back**

Le hizo el amor, sabía que el chico estaba débil, que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes y que no era correcto someterlo a tal actividad física.

Pero lo deseaba

Deseaba volver a entrar en aquel cuerpo, volver a tocarle y llenarle con su esencia una última vez.

Cuando terminaron, cargó al joven y lo acomodó sobre la cama, notó como había perdido peso, como su piel era más pálida de lo que recordaba, también ahora se daba cuenta de las ojeras que adornaban aquellos ojos verdes… se veía mal, la enfermedad lo estaba acabando, y a pesar de todo aquello

Le seguía pareciendo hermoso.

Condenadamente atractivo

Seguía despertándole esos fuegos incendiarios provenientes de la pasión y el amor.

Quitó las colchas que mancharon con su semilla, para después recostar al chico, el italiano estaba cansado, luchaba para mantener sus ojos abiertos y no caer en un profundo sueño.

Hibari miraba con atención aquellas orbes verdes, esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos labios entreabiertos.

-deberías dormir-

-no quiero- respondió el chico mientras hacia un ridículo puchero infantil

El japonés rio, abrazó con más fuerza a aquel chico atrayéndolo lo más posible a su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su calor.

Nuevamente, tal y como cuando lo tomó por primera ves

Necesitaba saber que seguía aquí

Que aún le tenía a su lado

-te amo hayato-

Confesó sin más.

Necesitaba decírselo, y aquel chico necesitaba saberlo.

Sin más, el joven extranjero comenzó a llorar, tenía miedo, no quería morir, no aun…

El joven nipón no pudo contener a sus impulsos por abrazarlo aún más fuerte, demostrándole que no estaba solo, que le amaba en verdad

Besó nuevamente aquel blanco cuello, mientras sus manos, con sus palmas abiertas recorrían aquel cuerpo bajo suyo, quería hacerle suyo otras ves, una y otra vez hasta caer en los sueños

Volvió a hacerle el amor, esas delicadas y perfectas piernas se enredaron en sus caderas, dándole total acceso al cuerpo del italiano…

Gokudera sentía el ritmo agresivo y rápido por parte de su amante, completamente distinto a la primera vez que lo tomó, esa noche que estuvo sobrecargada con mimos, cuidados y dulzura.

Esta noche también había amor, pero acompañada de lujuria, pasión y deseo

Quería decirle que era demasiado rápido aquel vaivén, que sentía como sus manos le dejarían más de un moretón en sus caderas y que seguramente estaban molestando a los pacientes vecinos, sin embargo también tenía esas inmensas ganas de pedirle "más"

Entonces optaba por la decisión de rasgar las sabanas, elevar sus caderas y seguir el ritmo de aquel tortuoso y adictivo vaivén.

**Fin del flash back**

Y a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, aun sentía la calidez de aquel cuerpo bajo suyo, aun escuchaba esa cadena de suspiros y gemidos en su oído, como esos delgados dedos acariciarle su espalda.

Como le extrañaba

-oye papi… ¿aun quieres a mami?-

-…demasiado…-

-¿Cómo era mami?-

-…era exactamente como tu…-

-¿de verdad?-

-si…-

-¿entonces me quieres mucho como a mami?-

-… por supuesto-

-yo también te quiero mucho papi, y a mami también…-

Dando la charla por concluida, el niño se lanzaba sobre el cachorro, abrazándolo y llevándolo contra su voluntad a la bañera

Era sábado y al cachorro le tocaba baño.

El ex prefecto observo a su único hijo marcharse.

Su cabellera plateada e indomable menearse de un lado a otro al son de sus cortos y firmes pasos.

Era la viva imagen del italiano…

De ese ángel que le había conquistado, enamorado y destruido en tan solo un instante.

Afortunadamente, le había dejado un salvavidas al cual aferrarse, pues de no ser así, quizá… su vida no sería como lo es… quizá ni siquiera existiría…

**Flash back**

Era el final, ambos lo sabían, estaban conscientes de ello, deseaban decirse mil cosas, pero un nudo en la garganta se los impedía.

Eran demasiados los sentimientos que los embargaba, infinitas las dudas y preguntas, y pese a todo eran aún más los deseos de poder hacer algo y que no ocurriera lo que resultaba inevitable.

-solo… me duele que lo dejare demasiado pronto… me aterra la idea de no ser ni un recuerdo en el…- hablo el italiano rompiendo en silencio, dejando bastante claro que se refería a su pequeño.

-… tú eres y serás más que un simple recuerdo… para ambos…-

El chico reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, se acercó a aquellos labios ajenos, propiedad del joven nipón y le besó, con timidez, fragilidad, dulzura.

Eran demasiados los sentimientos y sensaciones como para poder describirlo o tratar de analizarlo, era de esa clase de besos que simplemente te tienes que limitar a sentir y punto.

-te amo Kyoya…-

Susurró mientras dejaba escapar su último aliento.

Hibari vio como aquellos ojos verdes en un instante perdieron todo brillo o señal de vida, la vida de ese chico en un instante colapsó, se extinguió y desapareció…

El joven nipón se dio el lujo de llorar.

De derrumbarse por un momento.

Dudó, por un momento dudo acerca de seguir adelante, quiso abandonarlo todo.

Pero algo no se lo permitió, y fueron esos ojitos azules que le miraban, fue el deseo de proteger a aquella criatura tan indefensa que tenía entre sus brazos.

Hayato lo había necesitado.

Ahora ese niño lo necesitaba

Y el, necesitaba de esa mata de cabellos plateados...

**Fin del flash back**

Definitivamente… él era más dependiente de aquellos cabellos color plata.


End file.
